Like a Tiger Treading on the Flowers
by Setsu23
Summary: Voici une collection de mini fic KenpachixIchigo qui vont de 1 à 2 chapitres chacun. Attention aux avertissements et les résumés des histoires sont au début de chaque fic. Traduction de la fic de BonneNuit
1. Garde du corps 1

**Donc voilà une collection de mini-fic et de one-shot qui mettent en scène le couple Kenpachi Ichigo. Voila le premier qui est un three-shot.**

**Résumé: Shirosaki est amoureux d'Ichigo et le harcèle. Complètement à bout, Ichigo embauche Kenpachi en tant que garde du corps. Les choses deviennent intéressantes quand Kenpachi réalise que son intérêt pour Ichigo est loin d'être juste professionnel.**

**Gare au lemon pour ceux qui n'aime pas, mais vous avez le temps il est pas pour cette partie.**

Le garde du corps: Partie 1 sur 3

Et une lettre d'amour complètement délirante de plus dans le courrier aujourd'hui. 'Shirosaki fou de plus en plus la trouille!' Pensa Ichigo en mettant la lettre de coté. Shirosaki et Ichigo avaient toujours été à la même école parce qu'ils étaient voisins et que leurs deux familles étaient riches. Mais en entrant au lycée, leur relation avait changé quand Shirosaki était passé de l'amitié à un niveau supérieur et avait commencé à harcelé Ichigo.

Même après qu'Ichigo ait obtenu une injonction du tribunal, Shirosaki avait trouvé un moyen de la contourner et il devenait de plus en plus physique et de plus en plus effrayant aussi. Même ses parents s'inquiétaient alors que ceux de Shirosaki trouvait qu'il se comportait de façon plus mignonne que dérangée.

Ses parents voulaient qu'il revienne à la maison familiale, mais Ichigo tenait à son indépendance et ne voulait pas trop se reposer sur eux. Donc ils en étaient venus en dernier recours à engager un garde du corps pour Ichigo. L'homme s'appelait Kenpachi Zaraki et Ichigo devait le rencontrer aujourd'hui chez ses parents. Ils voulaient s'assurer que les deux réussiraient à s'entendre.

En ce moment, Ichigo était étalé sur le canapé dans le salon, portant un jean ample et un t-shirt moulant et noir avec une tête de mort rouge dessus. Il avait ses lunettes de lecture sur le nez pour pouvoir lire ses notes, les examens de fin d'année commençant la semaine prochaine. Bon dieu qu'il était content que les vacances d'été arrivent, et qu'il soit bientôt débarrassé du problème que représentait ce pot de colle de Shirosaki.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et Ichigo tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Il vit son débile de père qui souriait, et juste derrière lui il vit une forme haute et imposante qui interpela Ichigo. Mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Il se leva et enleva ses lunettes, souriant poliment.

Kenpachi pensait que ca allait juste être un autre boulot comme tout les autres. Juste un gosse de riche qui n'avait probablement même pas besoin d'un garde du corps. Il fut surpris quand il arriva chez les parents du gamin. Alors que le père était un surexcité qui semblait du genre à sauter partout dans la maison, la mère était calme et réservée avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Kenpachi espérait que le gosse tenait plus d'elle que de son père.

Quand il vit le gosse, la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que le harceleur avait _vraiment_ très bon goût. Ce gosse était absolument superbe. Il avait les cheveux d'un roux éclatant et des yeux marrons cachés derrière une paire de lunette jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les retire dans un geste souple et délicat qui n'aurait _vraiment_ pas dû être aussi sexy. Quand il entra dans la pièce, le jeune homme était sur le canapé, dans une position qui _hurlait_ 'viens me chercher'. Puis il se leva et Kenpachi avait une vue imprenable sur ces longues jambes et sur le corps musclé. Arrivé à ce point dans ses réflexions, Kenpachi sut qu'il avait de gros problèmes.

Quand Ichigo se leva, il eu une meilleure vue sur cette masse gigantesque et changea complètement d'avis à son sujet. C'était un homme, très grand qui devait bien faire deux têtes de plus qu'Ichigo. Il avait les cheveux d'un brun très foncé qui lui arrivait au niveau des épaules et il avait un œil caché par un bout de tissus et une longue cicatrice barrait l'autre. Il portait un pantalon décontractés et un t-shirt uni rouge recouvert par une veste noire plutôt chic qui descendait sur ses hanches. Ichigo se secoua pour se remettre de sa surprise et il décida de ne pas analyser sa réaction alors que son père faisait les présentations.

-Voici mon pauvre fils qui se fait harceler, Ichigo! Ichigo, voici ton garde du corps, Kenpachi Zaraki, lança Isshin, secouant frénétiquement les bras pour mieux illustrer ces propos.

C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr. Zaraki, dit poliment Ichigo en tendant la main.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ronronna presque Kenpachi en serrant la main d'Ichigo, s'attardant un peu plus que nécessaire, "Tu peux m'appeler Kenpachi."

Ichigo rougit du ton employé et de la prise presque tendre exercé sur sa main qui contrastait avec la force apparente de Kenpachi. Isshin ne le remarqua pas, mais la mère d'Ichigo qui venait de les suivre dans la pièce sourit tendrement à cette vision. Quel couple mignon ils formaient, elle espérait que cet homme protègerait bien son petit Ichigo.

-Bon, et si tu me parlais de celui qui te harcèle Ichigo? Dit Kenpachi, qui n'avait qu'une hâte, avoir une bonne excuse pour refaire le portrait au petit salop qui harcelait _son_ Ichigo. Oui, Kenpachi pensait déjà à Ichigo comme étant à lui, Ichigo n'était juste pas encore au courant c'est tout.

-Mouai, en fait… Ichigo regarda son père, pas très sûr de par quoi commencer, tout en se grattant la nuque. "Il y a ce type, Shirosaki, avec qui j'étais ami en quelques sorte, mais après ses sentiments pour moi ont changé en quelque chose de plus…" Ichigo parlait de moins en moins fort au fur et à mesure en cherchant le mot exact. Heureusement, ou pas, son père était là pour l'aider.

-Charnel! Lança Isshin sur un ton qui aurait pu faire croire que cette situation lui faisait plaisir. Cela fit grimacer Ichigo et tiquer Kenpachi qui camoufla au mieux son expression pour que les autres ne le remarquent pas.

-Bien… donc il a commencé à me harceler. Vous savez, me suivre partout, et il m'envoi ces drôles de lettre. Au début j'ai essayé de ne pas y penser, mais par la suite il est devenu plus… entreprenant, j'ai obtenue une injonction pour qu'il reste à distance, mais il l'a contournée. Donc on a pensé qu'engager un garde du corps était la seule chose à faire. Ichigo était visiblement mal à l'aise de parler de ça et Kenpachi décida que blesser ce petit merdeux de Shirosaki n'était pas suffisant, maintenant il voulait le tuer ce salop.

-C'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Je serais heureux de… _garder…_ ton corps. Kenpachi avait un petit sourire psychotique au coin des lèvres et Ichigo se demanda si il n'était pas en train de faire entrer un loup tout aussi dangereux que Shirosaki chez lui.

**Voila la première partie, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. C'est la première fois que je fais un KenIchi alors si vous avez un commentaire a faire hésitez surtout pas. **

**Donc pour rappel, ceci est un recueil de mini fic qui ne dépasse pas les trois chapitres et qui est consacré au KenIchi (couple qui manque cruellement dans la section françaises, et c'est pas le seul mais moi et d'autres traducteurs faisons notre possible pour réparer cette terrible injustice ;)**


	2. Garde du corps 2

Le garde du corps: Part 2/3

Ichigo avait une chambre d'ami, mais Kenpachi était en ce moment même en train d'essayer de convaincre Ichigo que ce serait plus sûr si il dormait dans sa chambre. Ichigo n'avait pas encore vraiment saisi les intentions de Kenpachi à son égard, mais il avait remarqué que l'homme agissait de manière étrange. Pour le moment ils étaient dans le salon, assis sur le canapé devant la télé.

-Allez Ichigo. Et si jamais Shirosaki il se glisse ici en douce au milieu de la nuit? Je dois être ici pour te protéger. Kenpachi sourit en coin en essayant de garder son sourire. Pour être honnête, ca l'inquiétait, mais peut être qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à partager la MÊME chambre.

-Mais… il n'a encore jamais essayé de faire une chose pareille avant… Ichigo était affreusement mignon comme ça, gigotant sur son siège et se grattant la nuque, visiblement gêné à l'idée que Shirosaki pourrait essayé quelque chose comme ça et que Kenpachi dormirait dans la même chambre que lui.

-Encore, c'est le mot clé, mon petit Ichi-chan. Tu as dis que les choses avait été en s'aggravant récemment, la prochaine étape pourrait être le viol, lui lança durement Kenpachi. Ichigo déglutit, mais cette colère ne lui était pas destiné, mais à Shirosaki

-Et où est ce que tu vas dormir? Demanda Ichigo

Kenpachi eu un petit rictus, il allait parvenir à ses fins petit à petit. "Sur le sol. A moins qu'il n'y ait de la place dans ton lit?" Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le reluquer, sincèrement, il essayait.

-Le sol c'est très bien, répondit vivement Ichigo. Kenpachi sourit en coin et s'étira. Les yeux d'Ichigo glissèrent le long de son corps et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ce corps fort et puissant. Ichigo ne s'était jamais pensé gay, mais là tout de suite, sur l'échelle de la "gay attitude" allant de 1 à 10, il se sentait au moins à 7.

Kenpachi se leva subitement et Ichigo releva vivement les yeux vers son visage, se demandant s'il avait remarqué qu'il le reluquait. Mais Kenpachi enlevait simplement sa veste. Ichigo cligna des yeux et réalisa se que la veste en question cachait. Des flingues. Un sur chaque hanche. Ichigo savait qu'il aurait du penser autre chose en voyant ça que le fait que Kenpachi était vraiment sexy avec ça. Il avait l'air dangereux… mais en même temps il le protégeait, et ca le rendait encore plus excitant.

Ichigo n'avait vraiment pas envie d'analyser toutes ces émotions. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par l'image de bad boy étalée par Shirosaki, mais c'était différent avec Kenpachi. En terme d'apparence, ce n'était pas comme ci Kenpachi était plus sexy que Shirosaki, donc ce n'était pas ça. Kenpachi était aussi tellement plus grand que lui. Est-ce que c'était ça? Non, c'était parfaitement ridicule. Donc qu'est ce que c'était?

Ce qu'Ichigo ne savait pas, c'est que Kenpachi se posait les mêmes questions. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait chez cette Fraise qui le poussait à vouloir le jeter sur le sol et le prendre tout de suite. Est-ce qu'Ichigo se défendrait ou se laisserait-il faire? Quand Kenpachi réalisa vers où partais ses pensées il se secoua. Il n'était pas un harceleur ou un violeur, mais Ichigo était tellement magnifique qu'il voulait juste le toucher, pouvoir aimer, adorer ce corps avec le sien.

Kenpachi finit par dormir sur une simple couverture et des oreillers près du lit d'Ichigo. Il aurait largement préféré dormir DANS le lit, mais il fallait qu'il y aille doucement avec Ichigo. Il resta éveillé pendant un moment, regardant Ichigo dormir, il était adorable avec son pouce dans la bouche et le haut de son pyjama exposant son ventre. Quand Kenpachi fut certains qu'Ichigo dormait, il grimpa sur le lit et se mit au dessus d'Ichigo, faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller. Ichigo ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Kenpachi sourit et, doucement, passa un doigt sur son ventre. La peau était soyeuse, rendant encore plus difficile pour Kenpachi de ne pas sauter sur Ichigo. Il voulait juste goûter un petit peu de cette peau et il laisserait le gamin tranquille pour le reste de la nuit. Il se pencha en avant, et tout aussi doucement il pressa ses lèvres sur cette peau qu'il venait juste de caresser. Ichigo remuamais ne se réveilla pas. Kenpachi releva les yeux vers son visage qui avait l'air tellement détendue pendant son sommeil alors qu'il était trop tendu éveillé. Il sortit sa langue et goûta un peu de cette peau.

Bon dieu, il fallait qu'il arrête avant d'être trop tenter de grignoter un peu bout d'Ichigo. Il s'écarta, le corps chaud sous le sien et le goût de vanille de sa peau lui manquant instantanément. Son érection palpitait rien que d'y penser, mais il se força à s'éloigner et retourna sur le sol, essayant de ignorer le désir lancinant qui pulsait dans ses veines. Peut-être tenterait-il quelque chose avec la fraise demain… avec un peu de chance quand il sera plus réveillé.

Sans que Kenpachi ou Ichigo ne le sache, quelqu'un avait regardé toute la scène de dehors par la fenêtre, un point de mire qui lui était étrangement familier. Shirosaki était furieux alors qu'il regardait ce monstre toucher ce qui était _à lui!_ Il avait envie de tuer l'homme qui se faisait appeler le garde du corps d'Ichigo. Mais d'abord, il revendiquerait Ichigo comme lui appartenant.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla avec l'étrange sentiment d'être aimé et qu'on prenait soin de lui. C'était peut-être parce que Kenpachi avait passé la nuit à coté de lui sous prétexte de le protéger. Mais avec ce sentiment de chaleur il y avait aussi une sensation de manque qui fit froncer les sourcils à Ichigo. Le froncement de sourcils se transforma en un sourire réticent à la vue d'un Kenpachi torse nu se déplaçant dans la cuisine.

-B'jour, dit Ichigo en baillant longuement et en s'étirant.

Les yeux de Kenpachi se rivèrent immédiatement sur la forme adorable et lui rendit son sourire. "Bonjour Ichigo.".

Ichigo se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller et réalisa enfin. Le torse nu de Kenpachi était, justement nu! Enfin, tout le monde comprend ce qu'être torse nu implique… mais le voir pour de vrai, Ichigo remarque avec joie que les muscles de Kenpachi n'était pas aussi massive que la musculature d'un bodybuilder, mais ils étaient quand même larges et nerveux.

-Je vais prendre une douche, crie si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. T'as compris Ichi-chan? Lui di t Kenpachi, s'assurant que leurs yeux se rencontrent quand il le dit.

-O-ouai, bégaya Ichigo, se traitant de tous les noms pour avoir perdu son calme en pensant à un Kenpachi nu et trempé.

Kenpachi parti prendre sa douche et Ichigo le regarda partir pendant quelques seconde avant de se secouer et de se prendre une tasse de café. Il entendit l'eau coulé et sourit. Cette attirance qu'il éprouvait n'était pas normale. Ichigo baillait et se grattait le ventre quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Ichigo se retourna brusquement, mais il n'y avait rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux dans la pièce avant de se détendre. Juste quand il retournait vers la cuisine, un corps lui fonça dessus et le fit tomber par terre.

Ichigo essaya de crier, mais on le bâillonna et tout ce qui sortit fut un gémissement étouffé. Une voix murmura dans son oreille "Ichigo…" Il connaissait cette voix. "Soit gentil Ichigo ou je vais être obligé de te faire mal." Shirosaki! Ce salop. Ichigo remua pour libérer ses mains bloquées sous son corps, mais Shirosaki n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Il saisit les bras d'Ichigo et les bloqua derrière son dos de sa main droite, faisant s'arquer Ichigo, face contre terre, à cause de cette position inconfortable.

Ichigo émit une espèce de couinement et Shirosaki colla son corps contre son Ichigo et frotta ses hanches de façon équivoque contre les fesses d'Ichigo. "J'adore avoir ton superbe corps sous le miens" gémit Shirosaki. Ichigo s'acharna contre le bâillon dans sa bouche avec sa langue, essayant de le faire sortir. Shirosaki jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre, s'assurant que l'eau coulait toujours dans la douche, avant de passer sa main sous le corps d'Ichigo et de s'attaquer maladroitement à sa ceinture.

Ichigo réussit enfin à se débarrasser du bâillon et hurla "AU SECOURS ! KENPACHI !!" Shirosaki jura et frappa Ichigo à l'arrière du crane, l'assommant. Il souleva Ichigo et le jeta sur son épaule juste au moment où Kenpachi déboulait dans la pièce, ne portant rien de plus qu'un pantalon qu'il avait enfilé à la va-vite. Kenpachi ne perdit pas une seconde avant de balancer son poing dans la figure de Shirosaki. Shirosaki lâcha Ichigo dans un cri de douleur et Kenpachi le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Il le déposa un peu à l'écart et se retourna vers Shirosaki, et le cogna sous le menton, cassant sa mâchoire et le faisant se mordre la langue.

Shirosaki essaya de riposter avec un coup bien à lui, mais Kenpachi était trop rapide et trop fort pour lui. Kenpachi le frappa aussi fort qu'il pouvait dans le ventre et Shirosaki tomba par terre, inconscient et blessé. Ce problème réglé, Kenpachi retourna auprès d'Ichigo. Son expression s'adoucit et il fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Ichigo, sous prétexte de vérifier que sa blessure à la tête n'était pas grave. Ses cheveux étaient si doux… comme ceux d'une fille. Cette pensée fit sourire Kenpachi.

Grognant, Ichigo revint à lui alors que quelqu'un caressait amoureusement ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Kenpachi penché au dessus de lui avec un sourire affectueux.

-Hé… salua Kenpachi alors que le jeune homme battait des cils avant d'ouvrir ses beaux yeux bruns.

-Kenpachi… répondit Ichigo, puis il grogna, sa tête le lançant méchamment

-Tu vas bien Ichigo? Demanda doucement Kenpachi

-Ouai, il a rien pu faire. Kenpachi sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser léger sur le front d'Ichigo, faisant rougir ce dernier. "Où est-il?

-Il est… Kenpachi se tourna et vit le sol, mais pas de Shirosaki. Kenpachi jura " Putain." Il reporta son attention sur Ichigo. "Il s'est barré." Ichigo fronça les sourcils, mais Kenpachi voulait qu'il sourie encore. Il se repositionna au dessus de lui et posa ses lèvres sur la tempe d'Ichigo, puis sur sa joue, et enfin sur ses lèvres. Le contact était aussi léger que celui d'une plume et Ichigo le sentit à peine, mais c'était tellement… excitant de sentir les lèvres de l'autre homme sur les siennes. "Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça." Ichigo sourit et se redressa pour embrasser Kenpachi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Leurs effleurements étaient suffisants.

**Voila, deuxième et avant-dernière partie de finit. Je sais que certains ne voulaient pas voir mourir Shiro, et il n'est pas mort….il s'est juste fait exploser la ****** !! Dans le prochain chapitre, le lemon (j'entends des 'enfin' d'ici…) et on saura ce qui est arrivé à Shirosaki. Et après ça, on attaque une nouvelle histoire totalement différente, mais vous aurez le résumé plus tard ;p**


	3. Garde du corps 3

**Enfin, voila la dernière partie du Garde du corps, je sais qu'il a été long a venir mais c'est parfaitement inutile de m'envoyer des tomates pourries à la figure, même juste par la pensée, non vraiment, pas la peine, j'en ai plein dans le jardin si j'en veux vraiment….**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer et que le fait que ma prof de littérature veuille m'envoyer au pilori pour mes fautes d'orthographe ne se verra pas trop ici ;p Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ^^**

Le garde du corps: partie 3/3

La police avait retrouvé Shirosaki à l'hôpital. Dès qu'il fut à peu près remis, il fut emmené au poste de police ou il fut incarcéré pour tentative de viole et violation de domicile. Même le riche avocat de Shirosaki ne put le sortir de là cette fois. Savoir Shirosaki derrière des barreaux et le fait qu'il n'en sortirait pas avant encore plusieurs années avait rassuré Ichigo.

En ce moment, Ichigo était blottit contre Kenpachi alors qu'ils regardaient un film. Kenpachi avait passé son bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo et faisait courir ses doigts de haut en bas sur le bras d'Ichigo. Kenpachi était devenu extrêmement possessif à propos d'Ichigo et ne voulait plus qu'il sorte de son champs de vision après ce qui c'était passé avec Shirosaki. Ichigo se sentait un peu mal à l'aise par rapport à la passion qui semblait habiter Kenpachi.

Ichigo et sa famille avaient décidé de garder Kenpachi comme garde du corps, ce dont ils étaient bien content tout les deux. Maintenant que Shirosaki était en prison, Kenpachi restait dans l'autre chambre, mais il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de convaincre Ichigo de le laisser dormir avec lui. Ichigo avait refusé jusqu'à présent, mais Kenpachi espérait bien que ce soir il y serait autorisé.

Kenpachi remonta sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et joua avec le col de chemise d'Ichigo sans que celui-ci ne se rende compte de ce que l'autre avait derrière la tête. Il réalisa toutefois quand la main de Kenpachi se glissa dans sa chemise et caressa sa peau. Ichigo se figea à ce geste et Kenpachi en profita pour se pencher et lécher délicatement le cou d'Ichigo avant de le mordre. Cela sortit Ichigo de sa transe et il se tourna dans l'étreinte de Kenpachi et l'embrassa.

Kenpachi essayait d'aller doucement -plongeant tendrement sa langue dans la bouche chaude et humide d'Ichigo- mais c'était franchement trop dur, et dans tout les sens du terme. Donc à la place, Kenpachi attira Ichigo de manière à ce qu'il soit à cheval sur lui et se leva. Dans un réflexe, Ichigo entoura le corps de Kenpachi de ses bras et de ses jambes pour ne pas tomber.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous? Cria Ichigo. Il savait vraiment trouver les mots qui plaisaient à Kenpachi!

- On va continuer ca dans la chambre, lui répondit Kenpachi d'une voix rauque en pinçant les fesses fermes et tentantes d'Ichigo.

-Tu ne crois qu'on devrait en parler avant? Lui demanda Ichigo dans un froncement de sourcils.

-Les actes valent mieux que les mots, lui répondit Kenpachi avec un immense sourire en jetant Ichigo sur le lit.

-Euh… Kenpachi? Dit Ichigo en fronçant à nouveau le sourcils et en s'asseyant.

Kenpachi poussa une sorte de grognement sourd et se positionna à quatre pattes au dessus du garçon pour seule réponse. Quoi qu'Ichigo ai voulu dire, cela resta coincé dans sa gorge alors que Kenpachi le poussait à se rallonger et recouvrait ses lèvres des siennes. Ichigo ouvrit immédiatement la bouche et se tortilla sous le corps puissant de Kenpachi qui le dominait.

Kenpachi prit le devant de la chemise d'Ichigo dans ses mains et la déchira en deux morceaux bien distincts. Ichigo jura en réponse et lui donna un coup de poing dans la poitrine.

-Kenpachi espèce de salop! J'adorais cette chemise!

-Et bien moi je te préfère sans, lui dit Kenpachi d'une voix basse et en donnant un grand coup de langue au niveau du sternum. Ichigo lui sourit affectueusement comme si ca l'amusait, faisant plisser les yeux à Kenpachi suspicieusement. Ichigo rigola et Kenpachi en profita pour le mordre en guise de réponse. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux face à la douleur, pas tellement à cause de la souffrance, même si ca faisait vraiment mal, mais plutôt parce que ca avait envoyé une onde de plaisir dans tout son corps.

-Tu aimes ca Ichigo…? Demanda Kenpachi en le mordant à nouveau, cette fois suffisamment fort pour qu'un peu de sang apparaisse et coule le long de sa poitrine.

-C'est…trop… lâcha Ichigo en repoussant légèrement sur la tête de Kenpachi qui se redressa, baissant les yeux et regardant Ichigo.

Kenpachi sourit d'une façon particulièrement effrayante, rendant immédiatement Ichigo suspicieux. Avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait déjà délesté du reste de ses vêtements et enlevait les siens. Ichigo adopta une couleur écrevisse et essaya de couvrir son aine, mais Kenpachi écarta ses mains d'un petit coup. Ichigo essayait de ne pas le fixer pendant que Kenpachi retirait son pantalon. Ichigo n'avait jamais vu d'autres hommes nus à part ceux qu'il avait entraperçus dans les vestiaires, et il se sentait très intimidé. Kenpachi était ENORME. Il était parfaitement proportionné par rapport au reste de son corps, et Ichigo se sentit subitement nerveux. Nerveux à propos de ce qu'allait lui faire Kenpachi.

Aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, Kenpachi colla son corps a celui d'Ichigo tout en maintenant le haut de son corps légèrement en hauteur pour que seules ses hanches reposent sur Ichigo et que ses jambes écartaient celles d'Ichigo.

Ichigo leva un regard appréhensif vers lui, mais il sentait un besoin irrépressible de se rapprocher encore un peu plus de Kenpachi, peut être pour se rassurer par rapport à l'affection que lui portait Kenpachi. Kenpachi obtempéra en se baissant pour l'embrasser, puis, il descendit lentement le long du corps d'Ichigo en l'embrassant, déplaçant en même temps son propre corps jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau de ses hanches qu'il embrassa avant d'écarter et de relevé un peu plus les jambes d'Ichigo avec ses grandes mains.

Ichigo déglutit malgré la boule qui commençait à se former dans sa gorge alors que Kenpachi mettait quatre de ses doigts dans sa propre bouche et les humidifiait. Ichigo inspira brusquement quand Kenpachi en approcha un de son entré sur laquelle il appuya doucement. Ichigo serra fortement les yeux quand Kenpachi le fit entrer en lui. Dans un reflexe, il tenta de bloquer le passage en serrant les jambes mais Kenpachi les écarta et imprima un doux mouvement de va et viens à son doigt alors qu'Ichigo s'habituait peu à peu à la douleur.

Ichigo était tellement beau étalé comme ça. Il avait la respiration rapide et les yeux serrés, et une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son corps. Ca lui donnait envi de le prendre là tout de suite, mais Ichigo ne le laisserait plus jamais le toucher si il le faisait, et Kenpachi voulait se réveiller chaque matin à ses cotés.

Alors qu'il ajoutait un deuxième doigt, Ichigo arqua son dos et essaya de se défaire de la sensation mais Kenpachi suivit le mouvement de ses doigts et immobilisa les hanches du plus jeune. Bon sang ce que ca faisait mal d'avoir ces doigts en lui. Kenpachi remarqua que les choses n'allaient pas mieux pour Ichigo alors il se déplaça pour que son corps se trouve à côté de lui, tout en s'assurant qu'il avait toujours un passage entre les jambes d'Ichigo. Celui-ci ouvrit légèrement les yeux et fut surpris de ce qu'il voyait.

Kenpachi était en appui sur son coude et le regardait amoureusement tout en faisant aller et venir ses doigts en lui. Il sourit quand il vit qu'Ichigo avait ouvert les yeux et se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de commencer à écarter ses doigts pour élargir l'entré. Voyant l'expression clairement douloureuse sur le visage d'Ichigo, Kenpachi sentit son cœur se serré. Il poussa ses doigts plus loin et caressa la prostate d'Ichigo, le faisant sursauter et s'empaler sur les doigts, ignorant la douleur en faveur du plaisir.

Profitant du plaisir et de la distraction qu'il causait, Kenpachi fit entrer un troisième doigt dans le corps d'Ichigo, s'extasiant devant la façon dont ses doigts étaient collés les uns aux autres pour se frayer un chemin dans le corps d'Ichigo. Une fois Ichigo habitué à ce volume, il glissa sa main libre sous le dos d'Ichigo et agrippa sa taille avant de passer un quatrième et dernier doigt dans le corps chaud d'Ichigo.

-Putain! Kenpachi! Cria Ichigo en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. "C'est trop…sors le."

-Merde, Ichigo, il faut que tu te détendre. Si tu ne le fait pas je vais te blesser, siffla Kenpachi à son oreille puis il fit aller et venir ses doigts en lui.

-Mais… Kenpachi de pencha et embrasse le ventre d'Ichigo avant qu'il ne puisse pousser plus loin ses protestations. Il fit tourner sa langue autour du nombril d'Ichigo avant d'y faire entrer sa langue, tirant un petit rire à la sensation de chatouillis. Il appuya à nouveau sur la boule de nerf dans le corps d'Ichigo qui donna un grand coup de hanche pour avoir plus de sensation, permettant à Kenpachi d'admirer la vue.

Jugeant Ichigo suffisamment préparé, Kenpachi sortit ses doigts de l'étroit fourreau et cracha dans sa main pour en couvrir son érection. Cela fit tressaillir Ichigo, attirant son attention sur la taille non négligeable du membre de Kenpachi, et il tourna la tête dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette vision.

-Comment veux tu que je te prenne? demanda Kenpachi tout en se masturbant.

-Hein? demanda Ichigo confusément.

-Tu veux être face à moi, à cheval, ou tu préfères que je te prenne par derrière? Kenpachi frotta son nez contre la nuque d'Ichigo et y déposa un baiser, essayant de rester patient, même si intérieurement il était impatient de commencer.

-Qu'est ce qui… fait le moins mal? Demanda Ichigo, semblant avoir du mal a laisser cette simple phrase lui échapper, peu importe la façon, ca avait l'air douloureux.

-En générale c'est plus facile par derrière.

Et ils finirent comme ca, Ichigo soutenant le haut de son corps avec ses coudes et son visage frottant contre les draps alors que Kenpachi était derrière lui, entre ses jambes, les fesses d'Ichigo bien relevées. Kenpachi trouvait la vu des plus tentantes et n'avait qu'un envie, s'avancer et lécher l'entré, mais il se douta qu'Ichigo n'aimerai pas ca. Au vu de ses joues rouges, il était probablement déjà bien assez embarrassé comme ca.

Kenpachi se saisit de son érection et en frotta la tête contre l'entré d'Ichigo qui trouvait la sensation bizarre. Il savait que ca allait faire mal, mais il sentait le désir le submerger et le poids réconfortant de Kenpachi sur lui. L'extrémité du sexe de Kenpachi se glissa en lui et il se demanda si cela en valait vraiment la peine alors qu'il gémissait de douleur et que ses muscles se contractaient pour chasser l'intrus.

Contrairement à Ichigo, Kenpachi se noyait dans le plaisir. Ichigo était tellement bon autour de lui, exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, et en même temps, tellement plus que ca. Quand les muscles d'Ichigo se contractèrent, ils rendirent le passage encore plus étroit et il ne pu retenir un grognement face aux vague de plaisir qu'il en ressentit. Il bougea ses hanches en réponse, faisant crier Ichigo de douleur. Ce cri ramena Kenpachi a la réalité, du moins un peu, et il se rappela qu'ils étaient censé apprécier tout les deux.

Kenpachi arrêta de bouger et passa ses mains dans le dos d'Ichigo et frotta ses pouces contre sa colonne vertébrale de façon apaisante. Ichigo se détendit face au touché, permettant à la douleur de s'atténuer un peu et à Kenpachi de s'enfoncer en lui un peu plus. Après quelques centimètres, Ichigo se crisperait à nouveau sous la douleur et Kenpachi le calmerait à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment détendu pour continuer. Etant donné la taille du sexe de Kenpachi, il estimait faire preuve d'une extrême patience au bout du compte.

Quand Kenpachi fut enfin complètement en lui, il se pencha pour que son torse repose sur le dos d'Ichigo et commença à lui souffler des mots doux à l'oreille pour le réconforter tout en bougeant doucement ses hanches. Ichigo se tortilla sous lui dans l'espoir de soulager un peu cette sensation inconfortable d'être plein. La douleur était toujours là, mais après quelques minutes, il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait et des doux murmures de Kenpachi

Les mains de Kenpachi tenaient fortement les hanches d'Ichigo comme un étau alors qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas commencer à lui imprimer un mouvement de vas et viens. Quand la respiration d'Ichigo redevint régulière et qu'il tourna la tête pour embrasser maladroitement Kenpachi par-dessus son épaule, il le prit comme un signal lui permettant de bouger. Il se retira doucement avant de se rengainer en lui, faisant se hacher à nouveau la respiration d'Ichigo qui écarta un peu plus les jambes. Ca faisait toujours mal, mais en même temps il appuyait contre ce point si sensible en lui de façon tellement agréable.

Les muscles d'Ichigo se resserrèrent alors que le sexe de Kenpachi heurtait sa prostate, faisant grogner ce dernier de plaisir qui commença à aller et venir à l'intérieur d'Ichigo plus vite et plus durement. Ichigo haletait pour retrouver son souffle alors que le plaisir et la douleur menaçaient de le consumer. La douleur disparaissait alors que Kenpachi accélérait encore le rythme, faisant crier Ichigo qui s'empalait sur son amant. Ichigo ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à la sensation d'avoir Kenpachi en lui.

-Ichigo… tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es serré autour de moi… c'est si bon… Kenpachi souffla dans l'oreille d'Ichigo puis il grignota son coup avant de le mordre, faisant Ichigo saigner Ichigo a cause des canines pointues de Kenpachi. Dans un petit bruit trahissant son impatience, Ichigo serra les mains sur les draps et son dos s'arqua de manière a ce que chaque parcelle de son corps rencontre celui de Kenpachi.

-Putain ouai… lâcha Kenpachi d'une voix grave. Jetant les précautions aux orties, il prit les hanches d'Ichigo et se retira avant de le retourner brutalement sur le dos et de se renfoncer en lui. Oh ouai, c'était encore meilleur dans cette position. Il pouvait voir les yeux écarquillés d'Ichigo à cause du nouvel angle et des coups de butoirs plus profonds. Il prit en main l'érection suintante d'Ichigo et la pompa durement, frottant son pouce contre la fente, entrainant Ichigo à son paroxysme.

Il lui suffit de quelques coups de reins de plus pour qu'Ichigo ne se répande dans la main chaude. Ichigo était tellement mignon, les yeux fermés et le corps tremblant à cause de l'effort que cette simple vu fit venir Kenpachi durement dans le corps d'Ichigo. Il resta à l'intérieur, déposant des baisers insistants sur le visage, dans le cou et sur les épaules d'Ichigo alors que le jeune homme tentait de reprendre contenance. Kenpachi eu un petit rire devant l'air adorable qu'Ichigo arborait et se tourna pour être sur le dos, entrainant Ichigo avec lui de façon à ce qu'il le chevauche et que sa tête repose sur son torse.

Cela eu pour effet de faire redescendre Ichigo sur terre. "Kenpachi?"

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a chaton?

-Pourquoi es-tu encore en moi? Kenpachi grogna et passa un bras autour d'Ichigo, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux légèrement moites.

-Parce que j'en ai envi. Face à cette réponse, Ichigo se tortilla et écarta ses propres hanches, essayant de se débarrasser de l'étrange sensation.

-Sors la… pleurnicha-t-il. Kenpachi eu un petit sourire en coin et se retira, faisant brusquement inspirer et rouler des hanches Ichigo ses hanches.

-Arrête ca ou on recommence. Ichigo se figea et leva les yeux vers Kenpachi, puis sourit et se redressa pour l'attirer dans un baiser langoureux avant de reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de Kenpachi.

-Bonne nuit Kenpachi, murmura Ichigo avant de sombrer dans le sommeil

-Bonne nuit ma petite fraise.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE (et accessoirement de cette histoire ci)**

**Bon, je sais très bien que je suis en retard pour ce chapitre, et je pense parfaitement inutile de vous dire pourquoi (étant donné que je le précise à la fin de quasiment chaque chapitre, je commence à me répéter…). Pour me rattraper, je vais profiter de ce week end a rallonge pour en publier un autre avec la suite de cherry lips dans les jours qui viennent (si ma connexion internet me le permet… ces susceptible ces petites bêtes mine de rien…) donc à très bientôt, en espérant que cette histoire vous ai plus et que la prochaine vous plaira aussi ;)**


	4. you and me baby 1

**Voila enfin la deuxième fic de ce recueil, il s'est fait attendre je sais mais bon, le voila. J'espère que la première partie vous plaira malgré les fautes d'orthographes qui seront probablement nombreuses puisque j'ai pas corriger ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin… pardon! Mais je le ferais dès que j'aurais un peu de temps.**

**Résumé: Dans cette histoire, c'est Ichigo qui craque sur Kenpachi et qui essaye de le lui dire, mais Kenpachi ne semble pas le remarquer. Rukia, Yoruichi Urahara et Orihime essayent eux aussi de les mettre ensemble mais échouent. Finalement, Ichigo se décide à demander un coup de main à Tatsumi, ce qu'elle va faire. Il y aura un lemon dans cette histoire, mais pas dans ce chapitre.**

You and me, Baby: partie 1

_Il fait de la musculation, c'est pas possible autrement_. Pensa Ichigo alors qu'il regardait Kenpachi et Urahara se battre. Personne ne peut avoir un corps pareil sans faire de musculation. Quoique, le nombre de bagarres auquelles Kenpachi participe chaque jour est suffisamment élevé pour un rapport avec ca.

Ouai… Kenpachi restait complètement aveugle au fait qu'Ichigo le fixait intensément, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres, alors qu'il s'entrainait contre Urahara. Kenpachi devait surveiller Karakura et s'assurer qu'aucun arrancars ne faisait son apparition, et pendant la durer de son séjour ici, il vivait à la boutique d'Urahara. Ichigo voulait parler d'un truc avec l'imbécile aux bob et ghettas, quand il les avait vus s'entrainer. Et rien qu'à les regarder, il trouvait Kenpachi foutrement sexy.

La vue d'Ichigo bavant littéralement devant Kenpachi fit ricaner Yoruichi. Ooh! En voila une idée amusante! Mettre Ichigo et Kenpachi ensemble! En ce moment, il ne se passait rien de franchement palpitant en ville, et elle était sure que Urahara allait adorer lui filler un petit coup de main. Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus quand Ichigo écarquilla les yeux alors que Kenpachi retirait son haut et le jetait de coté avant de foncer sur Urahara et de l'attaquer à nouveau. Un Ichigo qui avait le béguin pour Kenpachi, c'était vraiment trop mignon!

Ichigo rentrait calmement chez lui, son sac jeté sur son épaule, et soudainement il se fit taclé et quelqu'un lui enfila un sac sur la tête et lui bloqua les mains. Ichigo poussa un juron étouffé et essaya de se dégager, mais ses jambes étaient elles aussi entravées. Alors qu'il gigotait dans tout les sens dans l'espoir de se dégager, Ichigo sentait qu'il se déplaçait à très grande vitesse, fonçant vers une destination qui lui était totalement inconnue. Mais comment diable avait il pu laisser une telle chose arriver?

Après quelques minutes, on le lâcha sur une surface dur et on lui enleva enfin le sac qu'il avait encore sur la tête et qu'il l'empêchait de voir où il était. Il leva les yeux pour voir que celui qui l'avait kidnappé était en fait… Yoruichi?

-Salut Ichigo! Lança-t-elle sur un ton chantant en bloquant son menton dans une main.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel! Cria Ichigo en se tortillant pour se libérer.

-Nous allons devoir te faire passer un petit interrogatoire! Lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Un interro- attend une minute, 'nous'?

-Oui! Elle ouvrit une porte et Rukia, Orihime et Urahara qui se cachaient derrière se cassèrent la figure

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Ichigo était complètement perdu et furieux. Et en plus, c'était super inconfortable d'avoir les pieds et poings liés.

-Interrogatoire! Dit Orihime avec sa 'voix de la fille super méchante', faisant claquer dans sa main un gant imaginaire. "Nous saurons vous faire parler!"

-Euh… fut tout ce qu'Ichigo fut en mesure de répondre. Rukia prit sa réaction pour une marque de protestation et attrapa sa lampe Chappy le Lapin et lui colla la lumière droit dans les yeux.

-Vas-tu coopérer, I-chi-go? Demanda-t-elle en accentuant bien son nom.

-Oui, mais pour l'amour de dieu, enlève cette putain de lumière de devant mes yeux! Gronda Ichigo.

-Tout doux Kurosaki-kun. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver, dit Urahara d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

-Alors Ichigo, dis nous tout, dit à son tour Yoruichi d'une voix grave, est ce que tu craquerais pas un peu pour Kenpachi?

Seul le silence répondit à cette question alors qu'Ichigo les fixait d'un regard vide.

-Quoi? Lança vivement Ichigo qui essayait de se libérer avec une ardeur renouvelée et rougissait follement.

Les autres rigolèrent de son embarras. "Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler!" Dit Orihime d'une voix plus ou moins menaçante, plongeant la main dans son sac à main. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux en la voyant sortir… une plume? Oh merde!

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ichigo criait et rigolait, les suppliant d'arrêter de le chatouiller. "Ok, j'avoue! Oui j'aime Kenpachi! Voila, vous êtes content?" Réussit à dire Ichigo entre deux éclat de rire, et enfin la plume arrêta de le torturer.

-Oui! Lui répondit Rukia en le relâchant enfin. Il essaya immédiatement de se jeter sur eux mais Yoruichi le tacla à nouveau et bloqua ses bras derrière son dos.

-Oh oh, gloussa-t-elle, c'est pas très gentil de faire ça à quelqu'un qui essaye de t'aider!

Un nouveau silence répondit à cette exclamation de la femme chat. "Quoi?" demanda Ichigo, de plus en plus perdu.

Urahara se pencha pour être au même niveau que le visage du rouquin, qui était toujours plaqué au sol, et lui donna un coup sur la tête avec son éventail. "Bien sur Kurosaki-kun! Nous voulons simplement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Et peut être en profiter pour s'amuser un peu." Ichigo lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait vu la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-…et en quoi compter vous m'aider? Yoruichi le laissa se relever et il étira ses articulations endoloris.

-On va t'aider à l'avoir bien sûr! Lui répondit Orihime.

-L'avoir?

-ne soit pas si naïf Ichigo! On va t'aider à le séduire! Ichigo pâlit et recula légèrement, tendant les bras comme si ce simple geste pouvait les empêcher de continuer.

-Wow, attendez une minute!

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ichigo? Tu as peur? Le railla Rukia.

-la ferme! Grogna Ichigo. "Je n'ai pas peur!"

-donc il n'y a aucun problème avec le fait qu'on t'aide un peu n'est ce pas? Demanda Urahara, son éventail cachant le petit sourire sadique qui s'étirait sur son visage.

-…

-allez Kurosaki-kun! Tu peux le faire! Dit Orihime, le poing en l'air.

-ok… répondit Ichigo, sentant au pied du mur, et se demandant ce que Kenpachi allait bien pouvoir lui faire quand il découvrirait qu'Ichigo essayait de le séduire. Avec un peu de chance, Ichigo s'en sortirait en un seul morceau…

-que l'opération 'la Fraise attrapa Ken' commence! Cria à nouveau Orihime en faisant un salut militaire.

-je ne suis pas une fraise… grommela Ichigo.

-quoi, tu ne veux pas que Kenpachi te 'mange'… demanda Rukia avec un sourcil relevé et un regard des plus éloquent.

Ichigo bafouilla, faisant éclater de rire Urahara et Yoruichi.

-je suis sûre que Kenpachi ne ferait rien d'aussi méchant à Ichigo! Lança Orihime avec de grands yeux, n'ayant absolument pas retenue l'énorme sous entendu.

Ichigo lui rêvassait. Peut être que ca ne se passerait pas aussi mal. Peut être même que lui aussi l'aimait. Si seulement Ichigo savait ce que c'est quatre là avaient en magasin pour lui…

**Fin de la première partie**

**Voila, la première partie de cette seconde fic est enfin arrivée. Elle a été très très longue mais la voila. Certains d'entre vous savent déjà pour quoi j'ai été si longue alors je ne vais pas vous répondre une page là-dessus, pour ceux qui l'ignore, j'ai juste été très occupé et eu quelques problème (et c'est pas fini avec la rentrée qui approche) alors je ne pourrais pas tenir le rythme de publication que j'avais voulu initialement. Sachez quand même que je ne laisserais rien en suspend, (je supporte pas) alors même si ca prend du temps ca viendra. J'essaierais quand même de faire en sorte que l'attente entre les parties de chaque fic soit pas trop longue pour que ce soit pas trop incompréhensible.**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et m'ont soutenus (et aussi à ceux qui, comme moi, on trop la flemme pour le faire mais ont quand même une petite pensée pour moi). Merci pour tout et à très bientôt (je ferais mon max, promis ^^)**


	5. you and me baby 2

**Voila la deuxième partie, elle à été très longue à arrivée, mais j'ai apporté quelques touches nouvelles à mes traductions (voir petit mot de fin) et en plus de la rentrée à la fac et tout, ce chapitre est passé un peu aux oubliettes… mais le voila, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

You and Me, Baby: partie 2/3

-Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Vociféra Ichigo en direction du quatuor de la mort comme il avait finit par surnommer la bande d'énergumène qui tentait de "l'aider".

-Ca va marcher, fais nous confiance! Ricana Yoruichi en guise de réponse. Ichigo la fusilla du regard, mais après tout, ca ne lui coutait rien d'essayer.

Et c'est comme ca qu'il se retrouva chez un glacier avec Kenpachi et Yachiru, le vice capitaine de Kenpachi, alors que ses quatre coachs observaient leurs moindres gestes depuis l'extérieur tout en dissimulant leur reiatsu pour ne pas se faire repérer par Kenpachi et Yachiru.

-Je veux celle là! Piailla Yachiru en montrant du doigt une glace au goût plus ou moins comparable à celui d'un chewing-gum. Kenpachi eu un rire étouffé en lui donnant ce qu'elle voulait, n'en prenant pas pour lui alors qu'Ichigo choisissait un cône à la fraise. A l'extérieur, Yoruichi était morte de rire après les commentaires moqueurs envoyés par Rukia à propos du cannibalisme, commentaires qu'Ichigo n'aurait très certainement pas apprécié.

Lancement de l'opération: Ichigo jeta un petit coup d'œil à Kenpachi et commença à lécher sa glace d'une façon on ne peu plus provocante, s'attardant sur le sommet et y donnant de petit coup de langue des plus suggestif. Il prit la glace à pleine bouche avant de la sucer, un peu de glace coulant du coin de ses lèvres et le long du cône. Il arrêta une minute de torturer cette pauvre glace afin de se lécher les lèvres.

Il leva les yeux vers Kenpachi qui le regardait d'un air curieux, ne captant visiblement pas le message qu'Ichigo voulait lui faire passer. Ichigo ne le lâcha pas des yeux alors qu'il recommençait à donner de grands coups de langue et sucer sa glace, mordillant le cône au passage. Mais Yachiru, qui avait finit sa glace, gâcha tout les efforts d'Ichigo en lui sautant dessus et en léchant un peu de glace qui avait atterrit sur sa joue.

-Je l'ai eu! Dit-elle joyeusement alors qu'Ichigo jurait et se frottait furieusement la joue alors que Kenpachi se moquait de lui et que les quatre monstres qui les regardaient depuis l'extérieur se frappaient le front du plat de la main.

-Bon sang, mais si cet homme n'a pas une érection devant CA… c'est qu'il est impuissant, lança Urahara alors qu'il se sentait lui-même drôlement échauffé.

-Complètement d'accord, acquiesça Rukia, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Mais qui peu dire qu'il n'en a pas une? Demanda Yoruichi, une étincelle brillant dans ses yeux.

Orihime elle ne disait rien, bien trop occupé à imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait concocter comme merveilleux plats avec de la glace et de la sauce pesto.

-C'était quand même une bonne idée Urahara, dit Rukia d'un ton apaisant, le faisant rayonner de fierté.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant? Demanda Yoruichi avec un sourire pas du tout engageant.

Rukia eu un petit sourire franchement effrayant et jeta un coup d'œil à Orihime qui fredonnait une chanson en regardant un papillon.

-J'ai une idée. Place au plan B.

-C'est hors de question ! hurla Ichigo.

-Mais Kurosaki-kun! Pleurnicha Orihime.

-Nan nan! Répondit simplement Ichigo en jetant un regard noir à ses bourreaux.

-Mais ca le rendra jaloux! Protesta Yoruichi.

-Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il m'aime!

-Et qu'as-tu qu'il pourrait ne pas aimer! Lui lança Urahara du tac au tac en laissant son regard se balader le long du corps d'Ichigo et lui faisant un clin d'œil particulièrement évocateur.

-Hey! Cria Ichigo en relevant vivement les bras devant lui, comme pour dresser une barrière entre lui et le vieux pervers qui lui faisait face.

-Allez Ichigo. Lui lança Rukia avec son air "arrête un peu tes conneries."

-…d'accord… se résigna Ichigo.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva coincé avec Orihime pour un "rendez-vous" pendant lequel ils rencontrèrent "accidentellement" Kenpachi. Le plan fut au bout du compte un échec supplémentaire. Orihime était comme d'habitude, pétillante, s'accrochant au bras d'Ichigo d'une telle façon qu'il était franchement content d'être gay. Kenpachi et Yachiru étaient en train de se battre contre un hollow alors qu'Ichigo et Orihime passaient par là. Tout avait plutôt bien commencé, Ichigo et Orihime faignant d'être gênés d'avoir été surpris en plein rendez-vous. Mais Yachiru -encore elle- avait eu la merveilleuse idée de s'extasier devant le couple trop mignon qu'ils formaient.

Pendant tout le reste de l'après midi, Kenpachi les avait juste regardé d'un air absent, ne disant pas un mot et ne leur répondant même pas quand les deux rouquins lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de les laisser lui et Yachiru.

Alors que toutes ces tentatives de se faire apprécier par Kenpachi avaient été un échec cuisant, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose: il aimait vraiment Kenpachi, et ca lui faisait mal de penser que ce dernier ne voulait pas de lui et qu'il l'ignore. Ca devenait de plus en plus douloureux de se soumettre aux plans foireux de ses amis puisqu'ils se terminaient invariablement par un rejet.

Alors quand Yoruichi lui exposa son nouveau plan, c'est sans surprise qu'Ichigo protesta. En plus, il avait la net impression prenait un sacré plaisir à le voir mal à l'aise. Ouai, un sacré plaisir.

Enfin, étant qui il est, Ichigo finit par se laisser entrainer et la laissa faire comme bon lui semblait.

Mais là, ça allait un peu trop loin. Ichigo se tenait devant un miroir et fixait son reflet avec insistance. En quoi porter un pantalon en cuir de trois tailles trop petit allait bien pouvoir l'aider? Sans parler de l'espèce de truc à la limite du fluorescent qui lui servait de ceinture et du T-shirt noir hyper serré et ornée d'une tête de mort et de croix formées avec des os. Il n'avait qu'une envie face au ridicule de la situation, c'était de coller un bon coup de pied au cul à Yoruichi.

Il n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de se faire ce plaisir, Yoruichi le tirait déjà dans la rue en direction de Kenpachi qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Ichigo ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à crier sur Yoruichi et à se débattre pour se libérer de sa prise. Par contre, il se rendit parfaitement compte qu'il venait de foncer dans quelque chose de relativement dur et visiblement habiller. Il recula de quelques pas et leva la tête, écarquillant les yeux quand il réalisa qui était devant lui.

-Ken- Kenpachi! Bégaya-t-il.

Kenpachi le balaya du regard, se régalant de la vue qu'il avait en silence. Il inspira longuement et son corps tremblait légèrement, puis il fit brusquement demi-tour et s'éloigna. Son départ fut tout ce que remarqua Ichigo. Yoruichi, elle, avait parfaitement vu la réaction de Kenpachi, son regard insistant et les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru quand il avait vu Ichigo. Oh oh! Alors comme ça les sentiments d'Ichigo étaient bel et bien réciproques.

-J'en peux plus… marmonna Ichigo avant de partir à son tour.

-A- Attend! Ichigo! L'appela Yoruichi, mais c'était trop tard, Ichigo s'était déjà fondu dans la masse. Bon sang, c'est deux là allaient vraiment bien ensemble! Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire maintenant?

Ichigo courait, il n'avait pas de destination précise dans la tête, il courait simplement. Trop de chose se mélangeaient dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse rester calme. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella.

-Tatsuki? Lança Ichigo, surprit de la croiser là.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas Ichigo? Lui demanda curieusement le garçon manqué. Et c'est quoi ces vêtements?

-Euh… c'est une longue histoire, répondit Ichigo en se grattant la nuque. Tatsumi remarqua immédiatement son expression et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-J'ai tout mon temps, lui dit-elle simplement, sachant parfaitement reconnaitre quand Ichigo avait besoin de son amie. Ils s'assirent sur un banc non loin, et Ichigo lui raconta, laissant de coté l'aspect "shinigami" de la chose, mais lui disant tout le reste.

-Je vois, lui dit-elle alors qu'Ichigo hochait la tête, est ce que tu es con ?

-Quoi ? Lâcha Ichigo, un peu sonné par la réponse de son amie.

-Mais t'as juste à FONCER ! lui lança Tatsumi, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple et évidente du monde.

-Foncer?

-Mais oui! Attire le dans un coin sombre et… ROULE-LUI LA PELLE DE SA VIE ! lui lança-t-elle un brin hystérique. Ichigo sursauta, étonné de sa proposition et la regarda comme si elle était devenue complètement folle.

-T- Ta- Tatsuki-chan! Bégaya Ichigo, les yeux écarquillés.

-T'inquiète pas! T'auras juste à te frotter un peu contre lui, et je peux t'assurer qu'il va vite reprendre les rênes. Après ca, t'as plus à t'inquiéter. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice alors qu'il restait assis sur son banc bouche bée, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Elle partit avec un petit sourire en coin et en sifflotant alors qu'Ichigo la regardait s'éloigner.

Peut être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée… Ichigo réfléchissait et quitta son banc pour trouver Kenpachi. Si jamais ca ne marchait pas, au moins Kenpachi ne pourrais pas ne pas comprendre ses sentiments.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Voila, chapitre fini, j'essaierais de mettre la dernière partie plus rapidement que celui ci c'est promis ^^**

**Bon, j'ai décidé de traduire les prochains chapitre en ajoutant mon propre style d'écriture à l'histoire de Bonnenuit et de lâcher le 'mot à mot' que j'ai tendance à faire parfois et qui m'énerve. Si cela vous pose problèmes, vous pouvez me le signaler et je reprendrais les chapitres comme avant, mais je pense que ce sera mieux si je le fait "à ma façon", ce sera plus naturel je pense… **

**J'ai déjà commencé à appliquer cette technique dans ce chapitre, je pense que ca doit se sentir un peu. **

**Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, si ca vous gène ou si vous préféré comme ça.**


	6. you and me baby 3

**Bon, on passe tout de suite à la fin de cette petite histoire, les commentaires de la traductrices viendront à la fin maintenant, c'est plus agréable je trouve. Bonne lecture**

You and Me, Baby: partie 3

-Mais fonce ! lui dit Tatsuki comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-Foncer?

-Mais oui! Attire-le dans une ruelle sombre… ET SAUTE-LUI DESSUS! Lui conseilla-t-elle avec une étincelle de folie dans les yeux. Ichigo sursauta, surpris par ses hurlements et la regarda comme si elle était cinglée.

-T-Tatsuki-chan! Bégaya-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Ne t'inquiète pas, t'auras juste à te frotter un peu contre lui, et je t'assure qu'il va rapidement prendre les choses en main. Après c'est entièrement sa faute. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice alors qu'il restait assis sur son banc bouche bée, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle partit avec un petit sourire en coin et en sifflotant alors qu'Ichigo la regardait s'éloigner.

Peut être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée… Ichigo réfléchissait et quitta son banc pour trouver Kenpachi. Et puis, si jamais ca ne marchait pas, au moins Kenpachi ne pourrais pas ignorer ses sentiments.

Il se détendit et chercha le reiatsu de Kenpachi. Il le localisa quelques minutes plus tard, se battant près du lycée contre un hollow. Heureusement, la nuit commençait à tomber alors il n'y avait personne dans le coin et il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre sa cible. Quand il arriva sur place, Kenpachi était sur le toit et donnait le coup de grâce au hollow.

Ce dernier sentit immédiatement la présence du plus jeune et se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

-Qu'est c'qui c'passe Ichigo, lui demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et rocailleuse.

Aller Ichigo, tu peux le faire. Comment dire ca? Ichigo n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pouvait présenter la chose ! Qu'est ce qu'avait dit Tatsuki déjà? Un coin sombre: c'est fait. Se coller contre son corps… à essayer. Ichigo s'approcha de Kenpachi comme si de rien n'était alors que ce dernier le regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

-Je venais juste voir… si tu avais besoin d'aide, lança le plus jeune du ton le plus innocent qu'il pouvait tout en lissant des plis imaginaires sur son t-shirt, tirant sur le vêtement trop serré qui -selon certaines personnes- lui allait vraiment bien. Kenpachi jeta un bref coup d'œil aux vêtements du jeune homme avant de remonter vers son visage.

-C'est quoi ces fringues? Demanda Kenpachi, la voix tintée d'intérêt.

-Oh, Yoruichi trouvait que ca m'allait bien… Qu'est ce que tu en pense? Ichigo se rapprocha encore de quelques pas et Kenpachi déglutit difficilement.

-C'est super serré. Comment tu ferais pour te battre dans cette tenue?

Evidemment, c'est à ca que Kenpachi allait penser en premier.

-C'est un peu serré… Ichigo passa sa main sur sa hanche et tira sur le bord du tissu, laissant apercevoir un bout de peau. Ce pantalon en cuir me fait transpirer… et le t-shirt tient vraiment chaud. Kenpachi clignait nerveusement de l'œil alors qu'Ichigo accompagnait ses paroles en passant sa main de son pantalon sous son haut, remontant le long de son ventre jusqu'à son torse dans le but, soi-disant, de se rafraichir un peu.

Et là, tout ce passa très vite. Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui ce passait, Ichigo se retrouvait brutalement allongé par terre, Kenpachi le surplombant et le regardant avec un regard enflammé. Avant qu'Ichigo n'est pu en placé une, Kenpachi s'était jeté sur ses lèvres qu'il mordait et suçait comme un affamé. C'était… bizarre. C'était le premier baiser d'Ichigo, et il ne savait pas si c'était normal de se faire mordre aussi violement, lui faisant entrouvrir les lèvres de douleur.

Puis, la langue de son vis-à-vis vient s'ajouter au baiser. C'était tellement étrange d'avoir la langue d'un autre dans sa bouche. Elle glissait contre la sienne, donnait de petits coups, et c'était tellement bon! Bon, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé se dit il quand Kenpachi lui arracha littéralement ses vêtements en quelques secondes. Et maintenant, Kenpachi faisait glisser ses lèvres brulantes le long de son corps, lui donnant autant de plaisir qu'il ne le faisait souffrir.

-A- attend! Kenpachi!

Kenpachi remonta vers le visage du plus jeune, et allongé sur lui de tout son long, leurs visages séparés par quelques centimètres, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui parla doucement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ichigo? Il attrapa l'érection du jeune homme, le faisant se tendre violement face à cette nouvelle sensation. Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? Son autre main se posa sur sa hanche. Est-ce que ce n'est pas pour ca que tu me tentais comme ca? Ichigo cria alors que Kenpachi relâchait son reiatsu. Ichigo dût libérer le sien à son tour pour ne pas s'étouffer sous la vague de plaisir qui le submergea.

-Oh oui, c'est ca Ichigo, défends toi! Ricana sombrement Kenpachi en continuant de déshabiller et en couvrant de baisers le corps d'Ichigo alors que leurs reiatsu se battaient pour dominer. La force spirituelle d'Ichigo était peut être très grande, mais la distraction occasionnée par les attentions de Kenpachi était trop importante pour lui permettre d'être vraiment agressif. A la place, le reiatsu de Kenpachi recouvrit le sien, l'entoura, le forçant à rester ainsi sans pour autant risquer de blesser Ichigo avec.

Ichigo passa ses bras autour du cou de Kenpachi et l'attira dans un baiser passionné. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et Ichigo était certain que ses gencives, ses lèvres ainsi que sa langue devaient saigner. Mais après tout, qu'est ce que ca pouvait bien faire si c'était Kenpachi qui lui faisait ca, lui qui prenait en même temps si grand soin de son sexe?

Ichigo tirait frénétiquement sur les vêtements de Kenpachi, grommelant de mécontentement alors qu'il essayait de retirer le obi de son kimono sans y parvenir, au plus grand amusement de Kenpachi. Après qu'ils soient enfin tous les deux nus, ils emboitèrent leurs corps, rendant la respiration d'Ichigo plus difficile et tirant un grognement de Kenpachi. Kenpachi se redressa et s'agenouilla, tirant Ichigo avec lui et le faisant s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, les jambes largement ouvertes laissant le passage libre à Kenpachi vers ses fesses, fesses qu'il avait voulut faire siennes la première fois qu'il avait vu le garçon.

Au début, il passait simplement ses mains sur le dos du plus jeune alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser passionnément. Puis ses mains glissèrent vers le bas du dos d'Ichigo, ne pouvant résister et s'emparèrent de ces fesses rondes, les serrant de ses deux mains alors qu'Ichigo remuait dans ses bras et laissait échapper des protestations sourdes, ses lèvres toujours soudées à celles du plus vieux.

Kenpachi écarta sa bouche de celle d'Ichigo qui cherchait désespérément à reprendre son souffle alors que Kenpachi lui lançait un sourire amusé. Il agrippa la hanche d'Ichigo d'une main, et de l'autre passa ses doigts sur les lèvres de l'orangé. Cee dernier ouvrit immédiatement la bouche et Kenpachi y enfonça trois de ses doigts et son pouce. Sa main, comme le reste de son corps, était tellement grande que c'en était bizarre pour Ichigo, ses lèvres étirées au maximum et de la salive coulant du coin de sa bouche.

Il n'attendit pas qu'Ichigo lèche ses doigts, au lieu de cela, il frotta ses doigts contre cette langue pour pousser Ichigo à jouer avec. Il l'attrapa entre ses doigts, la pinçant gentiment avant d'enfoncer son index plus profondément dans la bouche du plus jeune, lui tirant quelques hauts de cœur. Kenpachi les retira un peu, tout en continuant de jouer avec cette langue ou contre ces dents jusqu'à ce qu'il les juge suffisamment humidifiés.

Kenpachi lécha la salive qui s'écoulait le long du menton d'Ichigo, et fit descendre ses doigts le long du dos de l'orangé en direction de ses fesses, appuyant contre l'entrée étroite du jeune homme. Ichigo sursauta violement et ses hanches entrèrent en contacte avec celle de Kenpachi, faisant se frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre et leur tirant à tout deux un gémissement. Kenpachi profita de cette distraction pour insérer un doigt dans le corps d'Ichigo. Kenpachi fut très satisfait du miaulement que son geste tira de sa fraise et ajouta un second doigt.

Bordel, ca faisait mal. Mais en même temps, c'était Kenpachi. Kenpachi était un homme dur, violent et pour qui tout était un combat. Evidemment que le sexe serait brutal. Ces doigts le préparaient à peine assez pour accueillir un troisième doigt. Ichigo gémit et Kenpachi les enfonça un peu plus, frottant contre cette douce tache qui fit voir des étoiles au jeune homme. Oh putain… c'était tellement bon… Puis Kenpachi ajouta son pouce. Ichigo n'aimait pas. Du tout. Kenpachi lui grognait des mots rassurants à l'oreille alors qu'il faisait bouger ses doigts dans le corps, heurtant ce point en lui à nouveau. D'accord… peut être qu'Ichigo pouvait supporter ce traitement en fait…

Ichigo plissa les yeux alors que Kenpachi retirait ses doigts, mais les rouvrit immédiatement quand il se sentit soulevé et que Kenpachi le plaça au dessus de son membre pulsant. Kenpachi eu un petit sourire en coin avant de commencer à s'enfoncer dans le corps du jeune homme. Ichigo se tendit, son corps rejetant l'intrusion, mais Kenpachi continua de s'enfoncer en lui, surveillant de près l'expression d'Ichigo.

-chut ma petite fraise, détend-toi, lui dit-il à l'oreille. Et comment diable était-il censé se détendre quand cette énorme _chose_ s'enfonçait dans son corps. La douleur devait se voir sur son visage puisque Kenpachi mordilla son oreille et caressait son sexe d'une main. Ichigo cria et le mordit à l'épaule lorsque Kenpachi s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde d'un coup de rein puissant. Il sentait vibrer la poitrine de Kenpachi sous son ricanement. Ichigo lâcha un grognement indigné et enfonça plus durement ses dents dans la peau, Kenpachi bougeant ses hanches en réponse. Ichigo cria et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos du plus vieux.

Il entendit un soupir et Kenpachi remonta ses mains dans le dos d'Ichigo, le caressant dans un mouvement apaisant. Ce geste tendre fit se détendre Ichigo. Kenpachi l'estimant prêt, il se retira complètement avant de s'enfoncer dans son corps à nouveau. Les hanches d'Ichigo se soulevèrent alors qu'il essayait d'atténuer la douleur. C'était insupportable au début et il essayait de se dégager de ce sexe enfoncé dans son corps, mais Kenpachi l'attira à lui de nouveau. C'était très douloureux au début, mais quand Kenpachi commença à heurter sa prostate régulièrement, la douleur et le plaisir mêlés envahir Ichigo qui se retrouva à chevaucher Kenpachi, allant à la rencontre de chacun de ses coups de reins.

C'était l'une des plus belles choses que Kenpachi avait jamais vu. Ichigo soulevait et baissait ses hanches en rythme avec les coups de reins de Kenpachi, rejetant la tête en arrière, submergé par le plaisir et haletant. Kenpachi n'avait jamais vu son visage aussi détendu, tordu par la passion, les lèvres ouvertes. Incapable d'en supporter plus, Kenpachi repoussa Ichigo sur le dos, passant les genoux du jeune homme sur ses épaules et s'enfonçant à nouveau dans son corps violement, sans payer attention au sol dur sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Il entoura l'érection d'Ichigo de sa main et commença à la pomper. Ichigo hurlait de douleur et de plaisir et éjacula. Son corps se serra autour du sexe de Kenpachi, le faisant venir à son tour et se vider dans son corps.

Quand Kenpachi retrouva ses esprits, il jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette fine encore coincée entre le sol et son corps, et fut amusé de le trouver endormi. Il les habilla tous les deux rapidement et porta Ichigo jusque dans sa chambre chez Urahara. Il ignora les regards lancés pas Yoruichi et Urahara, déposa Ichigo sur son lit se coucha près de lui.

Ichigo se réveilla alors qu'on le déposait sur un matelas. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour voir Kenpachi le surplomber, un sourire étalé sur le visage.

-Ca va, Ichi?

-M'ouai… répondit Ichigo, épuisé et lui sourianttendrement alors que ses yeux se refermaient doucement.

-Tu es prêt pour un autre round?

Ichigo ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fixa l'homme qui le reluquait maintenant sans honte. Qu- Quoi ?

Urahara, Yoruichi, Rukia et Orihime pouvaient entendre les protestations d'Ichigo à travers toute la boutique. Urahara et Rukia applaudissaient Kenpachi alors que Yoruichi et Orihime encourageaient Ichigo. Au final, c'est un Ichigo gesticulant que Kenpachi traina dans sa chambre après qu'il est essayé de s'enfuir, et lui fit tout un tas de perversités de nombreuses fois. Inutile de préciser que le matin suivant, Ichigo ne pouvait pas bouger, et encore moins faire un pas, son amant prenant grand soin de lui apporter tous ce qu'il pouvait désirer avec un sourire amoureux collé sur la face.

-On est vraiment trop doués, lança Rukia aux autres alors qu'ils pouvaient entendre Kenpachi roucouler et Ichigo l'incendier à chaque fois qu'il essayait de bouger.

Ah l'amour, c'était tellement mignon…

**FIN**

**D'abord, merci beaucoup à tous d'avoir lu, et à ceux qui laissent des review, ca fait toujours très plaisir. Ensuite, je m'excuserais bien encore une fois pour le délai, mais vous allez finir par en avoir marre, du coup je donnerais plus aucune indications sur les publications à moins d'être absolument sûre de pouvoir les respecter, mais la fac est trop contraignante et du coup mon temps libre très aléatoire.**


	7. possession 1

**Résumé: Ichigo est maintenant capitaine. Lui et Kenpachi couchent ensemble un soir et finissent par se mettre ensemble. Kenpachi remarque que Renji en a après Ichigo et devient un peu trop possessif. Il fait des choses à Ichigo que ce dernier n'apprécie pas du tout.**

**Bonne lecture**

Possession: partie 1 sur 3

Ichigo s'était toujours considéré comme hétéro. Pas qu'il soit pervers et qu'il y pensait régulièrement, mais il s'était toujours imaginé sortir avec une fille. Bon d'accord, peut être pas imaginé, il supposait simplement que c'était le cas. Mais il avait fallut qu'il aille à cette fête à la onzième division, se soule et jette tout ca par la fenêtre. Et voila que maintenant le capitaine de la dite division, Zaraki Kenpachi, roulait à Ichigo la pelle du siècle tout en enfonçant des doigts pas du tout lubrifiés dans ses fesses… des doigts auxquels Ichigo cherchait à échapper sans succès.

Il était assez bourré pour que l'idée de partir avec un autre homme ne semble pas une si mauvaise idée, mais pas encore assez pour se faire sauter par l'homme en question sans que ca paresse un peu bizarre. Kenpachi sembla enfin se rendre compte que le jeune homme n'appréciait PAS le traitement, mais ses doigts furent rapidement remplacés par son sexe imposant. Kenpachi fut juste assez attentionné pour couvrir son membre de salive avant de commencer à s'enfoncer dans le corps étroit. Ichigo fit toutes sortes de bruits quand Kenpachi le pénétra, ce qui sembla d'ailleurs encourager cette espèce de démon à continuer.

C'était violent et douloureux, mais quand Kenpachi heurta sa prostate, ses hanches partirent à la rencontre du plus vieux avec enthousiasme. Il ne paya même pas attention au fait que Kenpachi s'était vidé dans son corps. Ichigo s'endormit rapidement alors que Kenpachi le nettoyait et posait des baisers amoureux sur son corps.

Quand Kenpachi entra dans la cuisine de la 11ème division le lendemain matin de la fête, avec un grand sourire coller sur le visage ET en sifflotant, ses hommes surent que quelque chose se passait. Le capitaine donnait l'impression qu'il avait eu de la compagnie pendant la nuit. Cette théorie se confirma quand il attrapa de quoi manger, mettant le tout sur un plateau et se redirigeant vers sa chambre, un drôle de sourire toujours collé sur la face. Ils le fixèrent encore quelques instants, Yachiru, Ikkaku et Yumichika étant les seuls assez braves pour se glisser discrètement jusqu'à la chambre du capitaine pour voir qui était la personne en question.

Ils passèrent la tête au coin du mur au moment ou Kenpachi faisait coulisser la porte de sa chambre. Et c'est une personne qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas DU TOUT à voir qui était allongée dans le lit. Des cheveux en pétard et orange s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, la tête posée sur un bras à la peau couleur crème, les draps vaguement jeté sur le corps d'un certain capitaine, couvrant tout juste le bas de son corps. Puis Kenpachi ferma la porte et les trois ne purent que se demander si ils avaient vraiment vu ce qu'ils avaient vu.

La forme sur le lit bougea légèrement alors que Kenpachi s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, posant le plateau sur la table de nuit. Il tendit la main et caressa le visage d'Ichigo, puis ses doigts descendirent progressivement, le long de ses cotes et sur son ventre. Kenpachi adorait toucher Ichigo. Il était si beau… même quand les deux capitaines se battaient, Kenpachi touchait Ichigo à chaque occasion qu'il avait. Et là, Ichigo dormait dans son lit après une nuit très chaude.

La vision d'Ichigo se réveillant était vraiment trop adorable. Toujours endormi et le visage détendu, il commença par froncer un peu les sourcils, puis ses lèvres commencèrent à remuer aussi. Et dans une tentative de faire disparaître la fatigue, les douleurs qui se firent sentir dans tout son corps le firent se réveiller complètement.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, entourant son ventre de ses bras. Kenpachi souriait amoureusement trouvant la scène très mignonne, puis il se pencha et posa un baiser sur le crane du plus jeune. Ichigo ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'aperçu enfin de la présence de Kenpachi.

-Toi! Lui lança-t-il avec un ton accusateur.

-Moi, lui répondit joyeusement Kenpachi.

-C'est toi qui m'as fait ca!

-Ouaip, lui répondit l'homme, l'air très fier de lui et ne voyant absolument pas ou pouvait être le problème. Je t'ai ramené à manger.

Après une courte pause, Ichigo se manifesta à nouveau d'une voix pleine d'espoir..

-A manger?

-Ouai, t'as besoin d'aide pour t'asseoir?

Ichigo était très suspicieux, mais finit par hocher la tête. Kenpachi prit beaucoup de plaisir à caresser le dos nu d'Ichigo alors qu'il le redressait. Les draps glissèrent encore un peu plus, Ichigo les retenant de justesse avant que son corps si apetissant ne soit encore plus dévoilé aux yeux de Kenpachi. Quand ce dernier releva le regard vers Ichigo, ses joues étaient très joliment rougies. Kenpachi en profita pour prendre le visage de l'orangé entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Le réveil n'est pas trop douloureux? Demanda Kenpachi en frottant doucement ses pouces contre les tempes d'Ichigo. Ce type ne pouvait PAS être celui qui l'avait prit avec autant de ferveur la nuit passée.

-Ca peut aller… je me sentirais mieux quand j'aurais mangé et pris une aspirine. Kenpachi s'écarta à regret d'Ichigo et rapprocha le plateau, le posant sur les genoux du plus jeune. Ichigo se jeta dessus et Kenpachi se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine.

-Tient, dit-il en revenant, posant le tout sur la table de chevet.

-Merci, répondit Ichigo en avalant l'aspirine d'une gorgée. Il se sentait déjà mieux.

Quand Ichigo eu finit de manger, Kenpachi retira le plateau et s'assit près d'Ichigo, lui faisant face. Doucement, comme par peur de l'effrayer, Kenpachi posa ses grandes mains de part et d'autre du visage d'Ichigo et l'embrassa. Ichigo sursauta un peu, puis se détendit et se laissa faire. Il appréciait beaucoup la langue de Kenpachi qui se frottait doucement contre ses lèvres, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche pour l'accueillir.

Kenpachi aimait le gout de la bouche de sa fraise. C'était humide, doux, et c'était tellement amusant de taquiner la langue de l'autre et de la pousser à jouer avec la sienne. Quand Ichigo passa ses mains autour de sa nuque, Kenpachi le prit comme un signal et descendit ses mains sur la poitrine d'Ichigo. Quand ses doigts passèrent sur un téton, Ichigo laissa échapper une espèce de couinement qui fit ricaner Kenpachi. Il fit descendre doucement ses mains le long du corps du plus jeune, les passants dans son dos, faisant tendrement des cercles sur le bas de son dos, avant de les baisser encore plus bas.

Coupant le baiser, Kenpachi murmura contre les lèvres d'Ichigo "et comment vas-tu ici?" alors que ses doigts passaient entre les fesses du jeune homme et se frottaient contre son entrée. Ichigo lui balança un regard assassin avant de lui répondre.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir été pris par un couteau! Comment tu crois que je me sente ? Kenpachi ricana et fit glisser un doigt à l'intérieur.

-Tu es si serré! Déjà hier soir alors qu'on venait juste de faire l'amour. Ichigo cria et donna un coup de poing dans le menton de Kenpachi. Il éloigna ses hanches de la main de Kenpachi, faisant se retirer son doigt.

-Salop! Mais qu'est ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire là? Hurla Ichigo.

-Je crois que tu sais parfaitement ce que jais là tout de suite, lui répondit malicieusement Kenpachi.

-Hey! Qu'est que tu fous! Kenpachi, retire tes doigts tout de suite!

La voix d'Ichigo s'entendait jusque dans le hall de la 11ème division, ses membres se dépêchant de trouver une occupation loin des deux amants.

**FIN**

**Voila la première partie de cette troisième 'fiquette'. Celle ci arrive particulièrement tôt par rapport au précédent… surprenant quand on voit le boulot que j'ai encore à faire, mais bon, on va dire que j'ai eu de l'inspiration et que j'ai décidé de profiter de mes vacances pour me racheter…**

**Comme d'habitude, si vous avez une remarque, un conseil, des encouragements ou quoi que ce soit à dire, n'hésitez pas ^^**


	8. possession 2

**Avertissement: à ne pas mettre entre les mains de mineurs, ceci contient aussi bien du sang que du sexe, vous êtes prévenus. Petite précision, il ne s'agit absolument pas de viol mais de rapport consenti. **

Possession: partie 2

Ichigo et Kenpachi avait une relation un peu bizarre, mais une relation quand même. Il avait fallut qu'Ichigo le pousse à faire certaines concessions pour leur relation. Par exemple, depuis peu il avait convaincu Kenpachi de l'utilité du lubrifiant. Ce dernier avait de gros doute à ce sujet au début, considérant que c'était un truc pour les fillettes, mais quand il avait pénétré Ichigo et que ce dernier avait écarquillé les yeux, acceptant l'intrusion sans protester ni rechigner, il se dit que ca en valait la peine. Après cet épisode, Kenpachi avait changé ses habitudes, rendant le sexe agréable pour Ichigo. Pas que ce n'était pas déjà le cas avant, mais peut être que sauter sur Ichigo et le prendre comme si ils étaient en plein combat n'était pas _toujours _la meilleure façon. Il y avait des moments et des endroits pour ça (comme sur le terrain d'entrainement quand il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le coin), mais des rapports un peu plus doux c'était bien aussi.

Certaines personnes n'avaient pas été franchement surprises quand ils apprirent pour leur relation, mais la plus part ce demandait comment diable _Kenpachi_, de toutes les personnes possibles, avait fait pour s'emparer du joli fruit qu'était Ichigo. Et quand ils demandaient, Kenpachi répondait simplement "Je me suis battu bec et ongle pour l'avoir, et il a les marques pour le prouver." Et ils arrêtèrent rapidement de poser des questions.

C'était donc un fait connu de tous, Kenpachi et Ichigo étaient ensemble. C'était exactement pour cette raison que Kenpachi ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Renji Abarai était en train de draguer SON Ichigo. En effet, Ichigo était assis là, fidèle à lui-même et naïf à ce qu'il se passait autour, alors que cet espèce d'imbécile tatoué avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et lui disait des trucs à l'oreille. Kenpachi rectifia très rapidement la situation en tirant Ichigo loin du rouge et en lui collant son poing dans la mâchoire avant de jeter sa petite fraise sur son épaule. Ichigo jurait à tout va, frappant le dos de Kenpachi, lui demandant ce que, nom de dieu, il foutait et _pourquoi_ il avait cogné Renji. Ce petit con stupide devait s'estimer heureux que Kenpachi ne l'ait pas tué à la place.

Kenpachi laissa tomber Ichigo sur le lit et arracha ses vêtements. Ichigo n'eu pas vraiment d'autre choix que de se laisser aller, imaginant que Kenpachi avait juste eu une irrépressible envie de sexe et qu'il avait frappé pour Renji pour une quelconque raison débile. Toutefois, il commença à s'inquiéter quand Kenpachi retira son cache œil. D'habitude, ca voulait dire au moins deux jours pendant lesquels il aurait une drole de démarche alors que Kenpachi le regarderait d'un air heureux.

Mais Kenpachi le prépara soigneusement avec du lubrifiant et s'assura que son sexe en était complètement couvert avant de le pénétrer donc Ichigo ne s'inquiéta pas. Ichigo se crispa légèrement quand la douleur devenue familière le gagna, mais il écarta ses jambes un peu plus et les releva un peu pour que la pénétration soit plus facile. Ca allait passer, comme d'habitude. Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux absorbé dans leur étreinte, le reiatsu si familier de Kenpachi se mélangeant tendrement à celui d'Ichigo. Ichigo avait rapidement comprit que la clé pour coucher avec Kenpachi, c'était de ne pas combattre son énorme reiatsu comme si il était menaçant, mais plutôt de le laisser recouvrir le sien. Ca rendait toujours l'expérience d'autant plus électrifiante.

Quand Kenpachi eu l'impression qu'Ichigo était complètement 'parti', il se baissa vers lui tout en redressant le haut du corps d'Ichigo, posant ses mains dans son dos et bloquant ainsi les bras d'Ichigo. Il changeât un peu l'angle de pénétration pour frapper la prostate de l'orangé et choisit un endroit ou le cou d'Ichigo rejoignait son épaule et mordit violement la chaire de toute ses dents, faisant couler le sang dans sa bouche. Ichigo se raidit sous lui, mais Kenpachi ne le remarqua pas alors qu'il continuait de frapper sa prostate et desserrait les dents.

Ichigo commença à rejeter les vas et viens de son compagnon, laissant échapper des gémissements de douleur, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à utiliser du lubrifiant, ce qui fit fronce les sourcils à Kenpachi. Il se pencha en avant et lui chuchota à l'oreille dans l'espoir de le détendre à nouveau.

-Chut… Ichigo, allez bébé, faut que tu te détendes.

Subitement, Kenpachi aurait aimé pouvoir voir le visage d'Ichigo malgré le noir qui régnait dans la pièce. Qu'est ce qui allait pas avec lui? Il prit en main l'érection du plus jeune et fit quelques mouvements de va et viens. Ichigo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kenpachi et s'y agrippa fermement avant de se répandre. Kenpachi l'imita rapidement, se délectant de se corps serré autour de lui. Il remarqua que bizarrement, Ichigo ne s'était pas accroché à lui comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lors d'un orgasme. Jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour Ichigo avait collé son visage contre l'épaule de Kenpachi et avait entouré son corps de ses bras, mais pas cette fois.

Quand Kenpachi se retira, Ichigo s'éloigna immédiatement, essayant de tenir debout malgré les tremblements dans ses jambes, mais Kenpachi le tira à nouveau sur le lit. Mais bordel, à quoi pensait Ichigo? Il passait _toujours_ la nuit avec lui, sans aucune exception depuis leur première fois.

Il crut entendre des pleurs étouffés et la respiration d'Ichigo douloureuse, mais pensa qu'il avait juste mal entendu. Alors qu'il enveloppait Ichigo de ses bras, il sentit du sang couler doucement. Ba, Ichigo en avait vu des pires. Il colla son nez contre les cheveux d'Ichigo, respirant son odeur et y déposa un baiser.

-Bonne nuit, mon Ichigo.

Il ne remarqua pas à quel point Ichigo était tendu quand Kenpachi se colla contre lui, et il ne remarqua pas les plaintes de douleurs étouffées. Pour une fois, il s'était endormi avant Ichigo et de se fait ne remarqua pas à quel point il avait blessé son amant.

**FIN DE LA PARTIE**

**Voila enfin la deuxième partie, je n'ose même pas essayer de me rappeler quand j'ai publié pour la dernière fois… mais c'était il y a très longtemps alors désolé à ceux qui ont attendu, surtout que j'avais dit que ce chapitre viendrai rapidement. Mais voila, la fac c'est beaucoup plus prenant que je ne l'avais imaginé au début, et pour couronner le tout, j'ignore comment mais tout les chapitres que j'avais fait ou commencer et qui n'avaient déjà été publié on disparut de mon ordinateur… ca fait pas loin de 20G alors je vous laisse imaginé l'état dans lequel j'étais, cette histoire m'a complètement démoralisé, mais je vais avoir de très longues vacances après mes examens la semaine prochaine, alors je vais tacher de rattraper mon retard, et éventuellement de bidouiller un peu mon pc pour retrouver tout ce que j'avais fait… si je peux pas je vais devoir tout recommencer et ca devrait prendre un peu de temps, j'en suis désolé mais je fait mon maximum.**

**Encore désolé et merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic et à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, ca fait toujours plaisir et ca motive.**


	9. possession 3

Possession: Partie 3

Le lendemain matin, Kenpachi se réveilla avec un sentiment bizarre. Il tendit le bras vers son amant tout en cherchant d'où ca pouvait bien venir, mais il ne trouva que des draps froids. Kenpachi se redressa vivement, regardant derrière lui. Pas d'Ichigo. Juste une petite trace de sang sur l'oreiller et le drap. C'est quoi ce bordel, grogna pour lui-même Kenpachi. Ichigo ne se levait _jamais_ tôt le matin. Si il y avait quoi que ce soit d'officiel qui devait être fait, Ichigo faisait toujours en sorte que son vice capitaine s'en occupe. Alors où était-il? Maintenant, Kenpachi serait de mauvaise humeur toute la journée puisqu'il n'avait pas pu voir sa fraise dès son réveil.

Naturellement, Kenpachi relâcha sa mauvaise humeur sur toutes les personnes l'entourant. Toute sa division l'évitait par peur d'une mort précoce. Kenpachi fut très content quand sa journée s'acheva, lui donnant l'opportunité de chercher son Ichigo. Il le trouva dans son bureau remplissant des papiers. Il remarqua la raideur avec laquelle le plus jeune essayait d'écrire ainsi que le bandage qu'on pouvait apercevoir autour de son cou.

Kenpachi se senti tout de suit beaucoup mieux en voyant Ichigo. Mais quand Ichigo l'aperçu, une lueur bizarre passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne regagne une expression totalement impassible.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Zaraki? Demanda Ichigo d'une voix plate. Maintenant, Kenpachi était franchement perdu, depuis quand il l'appelait 'Zaraki', et ca sortait d'où ce comportement froid?

- Je suis venu te voir, lui répondit-il comme si il n'avait pas remarqué son attitude tout en s'approchant de l'orangé.

Ichigo se leva et le regarda approché avec méfiance. "J'ai encore du travail" lui dit-il.

Kenpachi ignora le commentaire et se pencha pour embrasser Ichigo. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douces, mais Ichigo ne répondit pas à son baiser, faisant reculer Kenpachi.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ichigo? L'orangé soupira et se détourna de Kenpachi qui sentit son ventre se tordre sous l'angoisse et son corps se refroidir subitement.

- Je dois retourner travailler.

Non, non! Ichigo! Viens avec moi Ichigo! Kenpachi commençait à avoir peur qu'Ichigo puisse vouloir Renji et qu'il le laisse tombé.

- Quand est ce que tu rentre ce soir? Demanda Kenpachi, la voix légèrement cassé faisant se tourner vers lui Ichigo qui le regardait cette fois avec un regard pénétrant.

- Je vais rester chez moi ce soir, lui répondit-il finalement. Il y a une réunion à laquelle je dois aller alors je vais rester debout assez tard. La sensation de froid qu'éprouvait Kenpachi grandit encore.

- Il n'y a pas de réunion ce soir. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Et en plus, tu _sais_ que je me moque complètement d'à qu'elle heure tu rentre. Ichigo commença à faire demi-tour et Kenpachi l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'arrêter. Mais il se figea quand Ichigo tressaillit et cria de douleur.

Est-ce que… il lui avait fait si mal que ca?

- Qu'est ce que…? Commença Kenpachi et Ichigo baissa les yeux. Laisse-moi voir, demanda Kenpachi, mais Ichigo se libéra brusquement de sa prise et lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Alors c'est _comme ca_ qu'il voulait que ca se passe?

Une seconde plus tard, Ichigo était étalé sur son bureau, Kenpachi le surplombant et protégeant son épaule du choc. Ignorant les gesticulations d'Ichigo, Kenpachi arracha le haut de son uniforme pour dénuder son épaule. Il retira la bande de gaze avec des gestes tendres, montrant la blessure qu'elle cachait. Oh. Kenpachi grimaça intérieurement. C'était pas beau à voir. Il y avait des entailles profondes dans la peau ainsi que des trous bien visibles. Ca avait l'air tellement à vif. La seule chose de positive, c'était que le sang ne coulait plus, mais ca restait un gros bordel, et là, Kenpachi se sentait vraiment très con.

- Ichigo…

- Non. Ichigo lui lança un autre regard furieux. Zangetsu était incapable de soigner ca pour une quelconque raison, alors je suis allé à la quatrième division. Apparemment, continua Ichigo en accentuant bien ses mots, il va falloir que ca guérisse de manière naturelle à cause de la quantité de reiatsu _étranger_ qu'il y a la dedans. (et un regard noir supplémentaire pour Kenpachi un) Tu n'aurais pas une _toute petite_ idée de ce qui aurait bien pu se passe non? Kenpachi ouvrit la bouche mais Ichigo lui coupa la parole. As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point c'est douloureux?

- Je t'avais déjà mordu avant… Kenpachi parvint à lui répondre.

- Jamais comme ca.

- Tu as vu pire! Ne serais ce qu'avec mon épée… grogna dangereusement Kenpachi.

- Jamais pendant qu'on faisait l'amour! Là, Kenpachi se figea.

- Mais… Kenpachi s'arrêta pour reprendre contenance. On a eu plein de fois des rapports plus brutaux.

- C'était différent. Kenpachi se sentit encore plus perdu.

-Pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne m'y attendais pas! Je te faisais confiance pour ne pas me faire mal cette fois.

- Je comprends rien à ce que tu raconte!

Ichigo soupira et ferma les yeux un instant et reprit. "Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'avais attaché et où tu m'as pris avec la garde de ton zanpakuto?" Oh oui, Kenpachi s'en rappelait très bien. Il sourit à ce souvenir -Ichigo était tellement beau, essayant de se défaire de ses liens alors que Kenpachi glissait la garde lubrifiée de son zanpakuto dans le corps d'Ichigo, ses cuisses tremblant délicieusement. Kenpachi avait passé un temps fou à préparer Ichigo et avait fait bien attention à ce que le zanpakuto soit assez fin et lubrifié pour ne pas blesser Ichigo. Ca avait été tellement sexy qu'ils l'avaient fait encore trois fois après ca.

- J'étais d'accord, parce que _savait_ que ce serait plus violent et que je te faisais confiance pour ne pas me blesser de façon permanente. Kenpachi hocha la tête montrant qu'il comprenait. Mais la nuit dernière, tu étais doux avec moi, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ca, je me sens comme si tu avais brisé tout la confiance que j'avais en toi! Ichigo regardait Kenpachi avec un air suppliant alors que ce dernier le maintenait toujours fermement contre le bureau.

- Je comprends, lâcha Kenpachi après un petit moment de réflexion. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé comme ca. Il embrassa tendrement Ichigo qui répondit à son baiser cette fois alors que Kenpachi commençait doucement à lui enlever ses vêtements.

- Euh, écoute Kenpachi, j'ai pas très envi de faire l'amour là maintenant, lui dit Ichigo alors que Kenpachi levait les yeux vers lui.

- T'inquiète, lui répondit Kenpachi à voix basse. Il bloqua le torse d'Ichigo contre le bureau avec son bras pour que ce dernier ne se blesse pas en gigotant, puis donna un cou de langue sur le ventre d'Ichigo et sur sa hanche. Ichigo commençait à respirer difficilement alors que Kenpachi avait commencé à lécher son membre qui se durcissait peu à peu. Ichigo avait déjà fait plusieurs fellations à Kenpachi dans l'espoir que celui-ci lui sauterait un peu moins dessus (pas que ca ait marché…), mais jamais Kenpachi ne lui en avait fait une à _lui_.

Pourtant, Kenpachi était en ce moment même en train de le lécher, et c'était bon! Kenpachi s'attarda sur le gland, faisant crier Ichigo alors que son corps se tordait de plaisir. Kenpachi appuya un peu plus fermement sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger puis reprit le membre d'Ichigo un peu plus profondément dans sa bouche. Ichigo griffait désespérément le bureau alors que Kenpachi se demandait si c'était ca, aimer quelqu'un. Kenpachi ne se lassait jamais de voir Ichigo se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir, qu'il soit enfoncé dans son corps ou pas, et ca le rendait toujours aussi heureux. Oui, ca devait être ca l'amour.

- S'il te plait… le supplia Ichigo, j'en veux plus!

- Plus de quoi? Demanda Kenpachi en taquinant la fente du sexe d'Ichigo du bout de la langue.

- te plait… je te veux en moi! Ichigo se faisait violence pour rester à peu près cohérent, mais dieux il en avait tellement besoin. Il écarta les jambes et donna un cou de hanche pour que Kenpachi le reprenne en bouche mais celui-ci refusa.

- J'croyais que t'avais pas envie, le taquina Kenpachi avant de recommencer à le sucer.

- j'ai envi! S'il te plait Kenpachi… pleurnicha Ichigo.

Kenpachi le relâcha et chercha rapidement du lubrifiant dans ses poches. Et merde…

- j'ai pas de lubrifiant, grogna Kenpachi, t'as pas de la crème ou quelque chose?

- De la crème? Ichigo avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir.

- Ouai, avec cette peau si douce, tu dois bien en avoir. Kenpachi lui caressa une cuise, regardant intensément le corps magnifique étalé sous lui et continua. Crémeux…

- Kenpachi.

- Délicieux…

- Kenpachi

- A croquer…

- Kenpachi! Cria Ichigo, concentre toi un peu!

- Ok. Kenpachi se re-concentra sur leur problème actuel et reprit. Alors, de la crème?

- Tiroir du haut, grommela Ichigo. Pourquoi est ce que c'était quand Ichigo voulait qu'il le prenne là tout de suite que ca prenait autant de temps?

Kenpachi étala la crème sur ses doigts et les inséra délicatement dans le corps d'Ichigo qui commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement.

- S'te plait… le supplia Ichigo.

Kenpachi jeta un coup d'œil a Ichigo, ses derniers mots sonnant plus triste que désireux. Ichigo fixait Kenpachi qui faisait de même. Avec un petit bruit, il retira ses doigts et embrassa Ichigo.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Aimer? Kenpachi sentit sa confusion et l'embrassa à nouveau alors qu'il alignait préparait son sexe et s'enfonçait doucement dans le corps d'Ichigo. Bordel, ce gosse avait été ait pour lui. Ichigo lâcha un petit bruit étranglé à la nouvelle sensation. Kenpachi allait trop lentement, c'en était bizarre.

- je t'aime, répéta Kenpachi en s'enfonçant jusqu'au bout. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, laissant à Ichigo le temps de s'y habituer. Il s'appuya sur un coude, bloquant doucement Ichigo avec l'autre et se retira avant de se renfoncer dans l'antre chaud.

Ichigo n'était pas sur de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, Kenpachi se mouvait lentement en lui tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était différent, nouveau. Cette drôle de sensation ne fit que s'accentuer au fur et à mesure alors que Kenpachi continuait de lui répéter ces quelques mots: "Je t'aime"

Après quelques minutes, Kenpachi se pencha jusqu'à ce que le bout de sa langue touche délicatement la blessure qu'il avait faite plus tôt, faisant frissonner Ichigo. Ca ne faisait pas mal à proprement parler, mais c'était quand même un peu étrange comme sensation. Un peu comme si il se grattait après avoir été piqué par un insecte, c'était à la fois douloureux et en même temps ca faisait du bien. Kenpachi accentua un peu la pression sur la plaie tout en faisant bien attention qu'Ichigo continue à recevoir du plaisir. Ils jouir tout les deux en même temps, tremblant et avec seulement le nom de l'autre sur la langue.

-Il y a d'autre moyen de montrer que je suis à toi qu'en me marquant avec ton reiatsu en me mordant, dit Ichigo alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux étalés cherchant à retrouver leur respiration.

Kenpachi grogna en essayant d'avoir l'air désolé. D'accord il s'en voulait d'avoir fait mal à Ichigo comme ca, mais il ne retraitait pas _du tout_ de l'avoir _marqué_.

-T'as raison, lâcha Kenpachi en rêvassant, j'aurais dû faire coudre mon nom sur tout tes vêtements ou peut être te faire faire un tatouage qui dirait "Propriété de Kenpachi-". Il fut interrompu par un coup de poing d'Ichigo avant même d'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

-C'est pas vraiment à ca que je pensais. Kenpachi ricana en entendant ca faisant hausser les yeux au ciel à Ichigo. Tout en faisant attention à son épaule douloureuse, Ichigo pivota et chevaucha Kenpachi et le regarda fixement alors que Kenpachi lui souriait doucement et faisait courir ses doigts le long du dos de l'orangé.

-Je suis à toi, lui dit Ichigo faisant s'agrandir le sourire de Kenpachi, et tu es à moi, le sourire du brun s'agrandit encore un peu plus, et je t'aime. Là, Ichigo se pencha et embrassa un Kenpachi sur le cul (c'est une image bien sur). C'était une parfaite excuse pour lui refaire l'amour!

-Alors, quand est ce qu'on peut déménager tes affaires chez moi? Demanda joyeusement Kenpachi.

-Euh, quand est ce qu'on a décidé que j'allais le faire? Demanda Ichigo en haussant un sourcil.

-On vient juste de le faire, lui répondit Kenpachi en échangeant de place avec Ichigo et lui montra immédiatement à quel point il l'aimait.

Inutile de préciser que Renji compris très rapidement qu'Ichigo "appartenait" à Kenpachi quand, alors qu'il venait chercher Ichigo pour une réunion, il tomba sur les deux en train de faire l'amour. Et même si ca n'avait pas suffit, les vêtements d'Ichigo, récemment étiqueté avec des mots le proclament haut et forts, le lui enfonça dans le crane. Personne ne fut assez stupide pour faire face à la fureur de Kenpachi quand Ichigo chercha à se procurer de nouveau vêtements, des vêtements n'étant pas recouvert de "à Kenpachi". Mais bon, après tout ca ne le gênait pas tellement d'être à Kenpachi.

**FIN DE L'HISTOIRE**

**Et voila, cette petite fic est fini aussi. Bon, je vais pas re-expliquer pourquoi ca a été si long à venir, je pense que tout le monde commence à avoir plus ou moins l'idée quand plus d'avoir la poisse, je suis un brin flemmarde alors je vais simplement m'excuser pour le délai.**

**Merci d'avoir lu encore jusqu'ici, merci d'avoir reviewé, et à bientôt (du moins j'espère) pour une autre histoire du recceuil.**


	10. what are you doing

**Résumé: Kenpachi est en mission dans le monde des humains et et a élu domicile chez Ichigo (dont la famille est partie pour une convention médicale) pendant le temps que durera la dite mission. Il s'aime tout les deux, mais son trop fier pour se l'avouer ou pour agir. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il quand les amis d'Ichigo, passant la soirée avec lui le force à porter un costume de soubrette et que Kenpachi débarque et assiste à la scène? C'est notre petit uke préféré qui en fait les frais…**

**Attention: cette fiquette (je déteste ce mot, mais je ne vois pas comment traduire autrement… une idée?) contient du travestissement, des saignements de nez (beaucoup de saignement de nez) et un Ichigo tellement… lui… que tous les mecs le veulent.**

What are you doing? Partie 1 sur 3

-Surtout, ne laisse pas de monsieur bizarre entrer dans la maison pendant qu'on est parti, Gloussa Isshin, pas tant que tes sœurs ne sont pas là pour te protéger!

Ce dernier commentaire lui valant un cou de pied rageur dans la figure de la part de son fils adoré.

-La ferme! Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller tout seul, face de cake!

-Mais je m'inquiète juste pour ta virginité fils! Ichigo se tourna vers ses sœurs après avoir soigneusement transformer son père en punching-ball. Amusez vous bien avec l'autre imbécile, leur dit-il avec un sourire moqueur en coin, récoltant un regard assassin de Karin.

-Fais attention quand même Ichi-nii s'il te plait, lui lança Yuzu d'un ton ferme, on ne sera parti que deux semaines.

-Tout ira bien, la rassura Ichigo. Après qu'ils soient enfin partis, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

-Yo Ichigo, dit une vois grave dans son dos, faisant crier et sursauter l'orangé qui retomba sur les fesses en face de la personne qui venait juste de parler. C'était un Zaraki Kenpachi très amusé qui se dressait devant lui dans toute sa splendeur. Trop occupé à foutre ta famille dehors pour me remarquer, demanda ce dernier, légèrement vexé que sa petite fraise n'ai pas remarqué son reiatsu mais mettant rapidement ce fait de côté.

Ichigo avait toujours les yeux levé vers lui d'une manière qu'il trouvait tout à fait adorable. Si l'orangé ne faisait pas plus attention, il ne faudrait pas s'étonner que quelqu'un se serve de ce mignon garçon aux yeux de biche. Kenpachi essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à combien lui-même était très tenté à l'idée de profiter du jeune humain.

-Euh, qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Lui demanda curieusement Ichigo.

-Hein? Oh, Je suis en mission à Karakura pour un moment, alors j'ai pensé que je viendrais squatter chez toi, si ca te gène pas.

-Non non, pas de problème, répondit l'orangé essayant de ne pas rougir comme un malade. Oh mon dieu, Kenpachi allait vivre chez lui! Il en pinçait tellement pour le capitaine de la onzième que la situation le rendait quelque peu nerveux.

-Bon, pas que la vue me gène, mais tu vas rester par terre toute la journée ou quoi? Lui lança le plus grand avec un sourire moqueur.

-Quelle vue? Demanda innocemment le jeune homme, penchant la tête sur le côté alors que Kenpachi continuait de le fixer sans réagir. Ichigo aurait juré l'avoir entendu dire "beaucoup trop naïf pour son propre bien..." avant qu'il n'attrape ses poignets le remette rapidement sur ses pieds.

-Merci, lui lança Ichigo avec un sourire et les joues légèrement rougies.

-Pas de problème. Mais bon sang, Zaraki le fixait-il autant avant? Ca le mettait franchement mal à l'aise, l'orangé avait vraiment l'impression que si il continuait comme ca, l'autre allait finir par se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour lui.

-Alors, où est ce que je crèche?

-Quoi? Ah ouai, t'as qu'à dormir dans la chambre de mon père. Je vais aller te changer les draps.

Kenpachi adorait voir Ichigo habillé dans des vêtements d'humains. Des vêtements d'humains moulants. Il apprécia tout particulièrement la vue imprenable qu'il eu des magnifique fesses du plus jeunes quand celui-ci ce baissa devant le placard à linge. Le plus âgé n'avait qu'une envie, coller sa main sur ces petite fesses et y laisser une emprunte indélébile, mais il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir le supporter le sentiment de rejet si Ichigo l'envoyait balader.

Alors il se contenterait de regarder. De regarder attentivement les muscles de ces jambes et de ces fesses bouger alors que la fraise montait les escaliers. Kenpachi fut brutalement sortit de ses pensées quand Ichigo l'appela: Oi! Tu viens ou quoi? A parement Ichigo n'avait pas remarqué la bave qui commençait à s'étaler devant le noir.

Subitement, Kenpachi se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée que ca de vivre chez Ichigo. Le simple fait d'être dans la même ville que lui c'était tenter le diable, alors dans la même maison…

Ichigo se pencha -encore- pour changer les draps du lit dans lequel il allait de toute évidence passer les prochaines nuits, et le forçant à combattre le désir grandissant face à cette vue. Est-ce que ca pourrait vraiment mal tourner si jamais il arrachait tout simplement son pantalon à sa petite fraise et qu'il lui faisait l'amour là sur le bord du lit? La dite fraise se tourna alors vers lui en souriant. Ah ouai, c'est vrai. Si jamais il faisait ca et qu'il détruisait cette petite chose qu'il y avait entre eux en ce moment, alors il n'aurait JAMAIS une chance d'avoir Ichigo pour lui. Tant pis, il devrait garder ses mains pour lui, et ne pas prendre l'adolescent sur le meuble le plus proche.

-Alors, tu veux voir ma chambre?

Oh bon dieux, pourquoi le tenter ainsi?

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Bonsoir tout le monde, inutile de me rappeler à quel point je suis longue, je sais que ces délais sont très déplaisant pour vous, mais me le rappeler ne me fera pas aller plus vite, j'ai du travail, un permis à passer et une nouvelle année à la fac à préparer alors je ne vais pas m'excuser du temps que ca prends, je continue de m'excuser sincèrement pour les erreurs et les répétitions (quoi que j'ai fait des efforts, j'espère que la lecture sera plus facile pour celui-ci) parce qu'elles sont présentes essentiellement à cause de ma flemme et de ma fatigue, mais plus pour les délais et je suis sûre que la plus part d'entre vous comprenne parfaitement. **

**Je vais quand même essayer de finir un maximum de chapitres avant de repartir vraiment pour la fac, mais je ne pas vous promettre 3 à 4 chapitres par mois. Je sais que certains auteurs y parviennent, et parfois même plus tout en écrivant extrêmement bien et je les admire beaucoup pour ca, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas mon cas du tout. Encore une fois je suis sûre que vous comprendrez.**

**Pour en revenir a ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment fait des efforts par rapport aux critiques que j'ai reçu. J'espère vraiment que j'aurais réussi à arranger un peu les problèmes qui revenaient le plus souvent. Si toutefois vous voyer quelque chose qui cloche, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, je prends toujours toutes les remarques qui m'aide beaucoup.**

**Voila, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, à bientôt pour la suite  
Setsuna **


	11. what are you doing 2

**What are you doing partie 2/3**

En vérité Ichigo passait un très bon moment à trainer avec Kenpachi, mais bien qu'il n'y ait pas de silences gênés entre eux, Ichigo sentait qu'il y avait des non dits entre eux. Enfin, ce n'était probablement rien de plus que ses sentiments pour le capitaine de la onzième qui lui jouaient des tours.

Bien sur, il fallait que cette bonne entente soit brisée à un moment ou à un autre. Des amis par exemples… Orihime, Ishida, Sado, Renji, Rukia et Urahara avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'Ichigo avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie pendant que sa famille n'était pas là et avaient ramené des _jeux._ Bon sang ce qu'Ichigo pouvait avoir envie de les tuer là maintenant. Si seulement Kenpachi n'était pas sortit pour effectuer sa mission justement maintenant, il y aurait au moins une personne saine d'esprit dans la pièce: même Chad agissait bizarrement!

D'abord, ce fut le twister. Orihime et Rukia faisaient tourner la flèche, et Ichigo jurerai qu'elles donnaient volontairement des couleurs et des parties de son corps qui le mettaient dans des situations pas possible. Par exemple Renji agenouillé entre ses jambes. Ou encore Chad passant au dessus de lui, collé a son dos d'une telle façon qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cette chose appuyée contre lui était vraiment la hanche de son ami. Et c'est sans parler des mains d'Urahara qui se retrouvaient entre ses cuisses et les jambes d'Ishida entre les siennes… C'est à ce moment qu'Ichigo fit semblant de perdre l'équilibre pour s'éloigner de ses amis aux comportements plus qu'étrange.

Ensuite, c'était au tour du poker. Non seulement Ichigo avait été forcé de jouer, mais en plus il avait du accepter que le vainqueur puisse demander au perdant de faire une chose de son choix. Ichigo était nul aux jeux de cartes, et évidement il avait fallut que ce batard d'Ishida soit doué pour ca, ainsi que Chad, à sa grande surprise. Evidement, Ichigo avait perdu, lamentablement. Si ils avaient parié de l'argent, Ichigo serait déjà en train de vendre sa maison pour payer ses dettes. Et d'ailleurs, ca ne semblait plus être une si mauvaise alternative maintenant qu'il voyait le sourire machiavélique d'Ishida, a parement ca pouvait pas être pire que ce qui allait lui tomber dessus maintenant.

- Et maintenant, pour ma récompense… sourit diaboliquement Ishida faisant s'enfoncer Ichigo dans sa chaise, j'ai justement apporté avec moi un costume de soubrette qui t'irait à merveille et que j'aimerais que tu porte. Oh non, mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ca. Ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle costume de soubrette mais un costume de soubrette à la française!

-NON. Et voila qui règle la question.

- Tu vas vraiment revenir sur ta parole? Demanda malicieusement Urahara. Et merde…

- Je dois vraiment le faire? Demanda Ichigo, son regard suppliant renforçant à son insu la détermination d'Ishida.

Un costume complet de soubrette française, avec la culotte en dentelle, les talons aiguilles et le sert tête qui allait avec. Ichigo se sentait franchement stupide, en plus Rukia avait du l'aider à rentrer dans cette chose ridicule. Mais pourquoi Ishida se baladait-il avec une chose pareille d'abord? Et exactement sa taille en plus! Ichigo était presque sur maintenant que tout ca n'était qu'un gros complot.

Quand Ichigo revint dans la pièce d'un pas mal assuré, Renji recracha le soda qu'il était en train de boire et fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Ichigo se serait sentit vachement mieux si ils avaient rit, mais non. Ils sifflaient et bavaient devant Ichigo, le mettant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il fit demi tour et pour se précipiter hors de la pièce, mais la canne d'Urahara l'en empêcha.

- Pas encore Kurosaki-san! Tu dois encore sa récompense à Chad.

-Qu- Quoi? Non! C'était juste le gagnant! Oh bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'ils préparaient encore?

- Vient ici Ichigo, lui dit Chad de sa voix grave. Ichigo soupira mais le rejoignit quand même.

- C'est ca ta faveur? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Chad lui fit signe de la tête que non et lui répondit, assied toi sur mes genoux.

- Quoi! Mais qu'est ce qui ce passait avec Chad? Ichigo n'en revenait pas alors que les autres l'encourageaient.

Chad, décidant qu'Ichigo mettait trop de temps, il attrapa son poignet et le tira vers lui de façon à ce que l'orangé finisse à cheval sur ses genoux. Ichigo était mortifié alors que ses amis les sifflaient. Le plus grand lâcha son poignet et posa ses mains sur les cuisses d'Ichigo, dangereusement près de ses fesses.

- Ch- Chad! Bégaya un Ichigo rougissant. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit un autre homme à la place de Chad. Alors que Chad allait déposer un baiser dans le cou d'Ichigo, la pièce devient subitement silencieuse. Ichigo se figea et rougit encore un peu plus lorsqu'il reconnut le reiatsu familier ainsi que l'humeur assassine qui envahit la pièce et que le roux voulait sincèrement destiné à tous sauf lui…

Ichigo fut subitement arraché des genoux de Chad et jeté sur l'épaule de Kenpachi. Sortez. Maintenant, grogna ce dernier, le ton furieux faisant grincer et tenter de se libérer Ichigo.

- Mais Zaraki taicho… se plaignit Renji.

- Dehors. Avant que je vous tue.

- Kenpachi! Protesta Ichigo en essayant à nouveau de se libérer.

Pour seule réponse, il eu droit à une tape sur son postérieur à peine couvert.

- J'vais m'occuper de toi dans une seconde, lui lança le plus âgé, le faisant tressaillir alors qu'à son grand embrassement il commençait à avoir une érection.

Une fois en haut des escaliers, Kenpachi ouvrit la porte de sa chambre temporaire d'un coup de pied et jeta Ichigo sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu va me faire? Gémit Ichigo en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Bon, je vais vous épargner les longs discours aujourd'hui, je sais que beaucoup attendait ce chapitre bien plus tôt mais pour des raisons personnelles qui ne regardent et n'intéressent personnes, je n'ai pas pu le faire plus tôt et j'en suis désolé. J'essaierais de mettre le prochain plus rapidement mais rien n'est certain. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et vous remercie pour votre soutient et vos compliments. A bientôt**


	12. NT

Bonjour tout le monde, beaucoup de personnes m'ont posé des questions sur si j'arrêtais de traduire etc, donc pour pouvoir répondre à tout le monde je poste ce message que j'enlèverais en mettant à jour :

Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, je suis à la fac et ces trois dernières années j'ai pas eu autant de temps que j'aurais voulu pour traduire quoi que ce soit, cette année a été particulièrement lourde avec un double cursus et des tests d'aptitude en informatique, ca a été très dur pour mon emploi du temps, et sincèrement, quand j'avais un peu de temps libre je le passais plus a dormir qu'à bosser sur des trad. Mais ca ne veux pas dire que j'abandonne, je sais à quel point c'est frustrant de ne pas voir des fic qu'on suit être mise à jour, surtout dans le cas d'une traduction où l'histoire existe déjà à la base. Je vous confirme donc que je VAIS continuer ces traductions. Mais je finis ma licence par un séjour linguistique à l'étranger de quelques semaines mais je ferais mon possible pour rattraper un maximum mon retard quand je reviendrais fin juillet. J'essaierais quand même de publier au moins un chapitre avant de partir histoire de vous faire patienter et de m'avancer un peu pour pouvoir publier en septembre malgré le master etc.

Enfin bref, merci pour vos encouragements, votre soutient et pour suivre cette fic, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux, mais comprenez que ce n'est pas toujours évident et que ca pourrait prendre encore quelques semaines.

Merci


	13. What are you doing 3

What are you doing? Partie 3/3

Kenpachi n'avait pas du tout prévu de se rapprocher de la sorte d'Ichigo avant encore un bon moment. Mais ça, c'était avant de rentrer de mission pour le trouver rougissant, affublé d'un costume de soubrette et à cheval sur un de ces ami. Là, c'était le pousser à bout. Donc naturellement il avait pété un plomb et foutu tout le monde dehors avant de jeter Ichigo sur son épaule et de le porter dans la chambre là haut. Ça lui avait d'ailleurs permit de toucher ces charmantes petites fesses. Et ça, c'était vraiment très agréable. L'expression sur le visage d'Ichigo au moment où il l'avait jeté sur le lit avait été absolument impayable.

Il fit pivoter Ichigo sur le ventre et lui souleva les hanches. Ce dernier essaya de se mettre à quatre pattes, mais Kenpachi le repoussa et bloqua ses bras dans son dos d'une main. Vision de rêve. Les cuisses à l'air si douce du rouquin étaient totalement exposées dans cette position et le capitaine avait une vue magnifique sur les fesses du plus jeune qui étaient juste couvert d'une culotte. Le vêtement affriolant ne faisait que rendre la chose encore plus appétissante.

Kenpachi fit courir sa main libre sur les fesses du jeune homme et frotta doucement contre l'entrée encore cachée à sa vue, faisant sursauter Ichigo.

- Est-ce que t'en as envi ? lui demanda Kenpachi. Il voulait être sûr avant de continuer, il serait absolument incapable de s'arrêter si jamais Ichigo décidait qu'il ne voulait plus a mi-chemin.

Ichigo hocha la tête en rougissant, il le voulait tellement que s'en était douloureux.

- Et avec des mots, grogna Kenpachi en tâtant l'érection d'Ichigo à travers le vêtement.

- Oui s'il te plait! Baise-moi! C'était largement suffisant pour le capitaine de la onzième. En fait, ces petits mots le faisaient carrément trembler à l'avance. Ichigo était foutrement sexy.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Kenpachi arracha la culotte pour avoir accès à ce qu'il désirait le plus. La vision de cette entrée si rose et étroite et de ces fesses fermes et pales le firent presque gémir. Incapable d'en supporter d'avantage, Kenpachi écarta les fesses d'Ichigo avant de le lécher délicatement. Ichigo poussa un petit cri surpris avant d'écarter les jambes, oubliant toute pudeur, pour avoir plus de ces sensations. Kenpachi enfonça sa langue plus profondément, faisant grogner son jeune amant sous le plaisir que lui procurait le muscle humide qui se frayait délicatement un passage dans son corps. C'était étroit, mais l'un comme l'autre s'en moquait complètement.

Estimant Ichigo prêt, Kenpachi fit descendre son pouce qui remplaça rapidement sa langue dans l'entre humide. Ichigo haleta sous la légère douleur qui se manifesta, mais fut vite oubliée grâce à la main qui revint s'occuper de son sexe. L'autre pouce du shinigami s'ajouta au premier et commença à masser le passage, faisant gémir et remuer le roux qui tentait de s'habituer à ces nouvelles sensations.

C'était un putain d'excitant pour Kenpachi qui n'avait qu'une envie : voir le visage de son amant. Mais sa tenue, si sexy soit-elle, l'en empêchait. Il retira vivement ses doigts, laissant Ichigo béant, et attrapa l'arrière du vêtement, le déchirant purement et simplement en deux et l'arrachant du corps du jeune homme. Ichigo se trouva simplement vêtu d'un bonnet de soubrette, de rougeurs sur les joues et de talons aiguilles… pouvait-on vraiment faire plus sexy ?

Kenpachi enfonça trois de ses doigts dans le corps de son rouquin qui recula violement les hanches et grimaça, la douleur plus forte. Arrivé là, la seule chose qui traversa l'esprit du capitaine s'était qu'Ichigo avait plutôt intérêt à être prêt. Il retira ses doigts, cracha dans sa main avant de la passer sur son érection et d'attraper les hanches du plus jeune. Sans plus d'avertissement, il s'enfonça d'un coup profondément dans le corps d'Ichigo. Ichigo laissa échapper un petit cri aigue alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre sa respiration malgré la douleur. Kenpachi se cola à son dos et écarta un peu plus les jambes d'Ichigo pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, ignorant les ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses mains qui tenaient les hanche de son amant.

Ichigo reprit difficilement son souffle alors que Kenpachi embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Quand Ichigo détendit la prise qu'il avait sur ses mains, Kenpachi reprit d'une main les mouvements de va et viens sur le sexe tendu du roux, et de l'autre attrapa son menton, lui faisant tourner la tête juste assez pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres. Contrairement à leurs précédentes activités, c'était langoureux et doux, calmant un peu la brulure de la pénétration brutale.

D'un coup de hanche, Kenpachi poussa Ichigo complètement sur le ventre alors que lui prenait appui sur ses bras pour ne pas écraser le plus petit. Puis il commença ses vas et viens dans le corps si serré d'Ichigo.

- Putain… Kenpachi… gémit Ichigo.

- Ichigo… Kenpachi accéléra le rythme, et bientôt ils se libéraient tous les deux. Kenpachi se laissa tomber sur Ichigo alors que tous deux cherchaient à reprendre leur souffle. Le calme fut rapidement cassé par le coude d'Ichigo qui s'enfonça dans les côtes du plus vieux.

- Pousse-toi de là ! grogna-t-il, tirant un petit rire suivit d'un « désolé » de son amant. Celui si se redressa sur ses coudes et se retira d'Ichigo qui rougit sous la sensation inconfortable qui s'installait. Kenpachi lui lança un petit sourire en coin avant d'écarter une fois de plus les fesses du jeune homme, laissant s'écouler son sperme mêlé à de légères traces de sang.

- Et comment tu te sens ici ? demanda-t-il en enfonçant une nouvelle fois deux doigts dans l'entré encore étirée.

- Salaud ! Cria Ichigo, lui lançant un regard meurtrier par-dessus son épaule. Mais Kenpachi frotta ses doigts contre la prostate du plus jeune, lui tirant un grognement alors que le plaisir envahissait une fois de plus son corps. Kenpachi s'occupait du sexe de son amant d'une main, et de ses fesses de l'autre. Il adorait voir ses doigts disparaitre profondément dans le corps d'Ichigo. Il ajouta un troisième doigt, puis un quatrième, les écartant largement et les poussant sur sa prostate jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo éjacule une nouvelle fois, son corps se laissant complètement aller dans son état de post-orgasme alors que Kenpachi le regardait joyeusement.

- A moi maintenant.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et essaya de s'éloigner mais fut très rapidement tiré vers Kenpachi et installé de façon à le chevaucher. Le capitaine s'enfonça une fois de plus dans le corps du plus jeune qui se resserra autour de lui, Ichigo perdu entre la douleur et les stimulations de Kenpachi sur sa prostate. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et enfonça son nez dans les cheveux d'Ichigo alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches en rythme.

Ichigo jura alors que son érection reprenait vie. Il n'y avait que Kenpachi pour pouvoir aussi bien mélanger douleur et plaisir pensa à la fois amoureusement et méchamment Ichigo. Son érection était coincée entre leurs deux corps, ce touché sur son sexe le brulant. Il avait besoin de se libérer, maintenant. Il entendit Kenpachi grogner avant que le liquide chaud et humide ne le remplisse à nouveau.

La respiration de Kenpachi se calma et il repoussa légèrement Ichigo pour voir que son sexe était douloureusement érigé. Avec un sourire démoniaque, il se retira complètement du corps du plus jeune et se leva, souriant en voyant le visage suppliant de son amant.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Ichigo se laissa tomber en arrière, grimaçant avant de prendre son sexe en main. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de prendre une douche froide…

Alors qu'il allait se lever et mettre son idée en pratique, Kenpachi revint… avec une canette de soda ? Ichigo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, confus face à la situation. Kenpachi lui sourit et prit une grande gorgé du liquide avant d'entourer le sexe tendu d'Ichigo de ses lèvres. Ichigo cria, son corps s'arquant sous les sensations. Oh putain, le froid qui l'entourait était si bon! Il éjacula instantanément et faillit pleurnicher en se sentant enfin soulagé. Kenpachi s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa. Ichigo soupira de contentement et se colla contre son amant. Il pensa tout juste à retirer vite fait les chaussures à talons et le bonnet avant que les deux ne s'endorment.

FIN

**Voilà, je sais que la fin aura mis beaucoup de temps à arriver, mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ces 2-3 dernières années ont été particulièrement lourdes question emploi du temps… mais je voulais au moins finir cette petite histoire là avant de partir pour mon stage. Je reprendrais la suite en revenant, mais je ne ferais certainement pas dans le même ordre que l'auteur, je ferais probablement passer d'abord les one-shot plutôt que les histoires en 2 ou 3 parties, ca devrait être un peu plus rapide et moins fatiguant. Mais pas d'inquiétude, j'ai bien l'intention de traduire tous les chapitres au final ^^**

**Enfin, j'espère que ca vous aura plus et que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu de l'attente, j'ai vraiment essayé de soigner ce chapitre mais si quelque chose cloche, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !**


End file.
